The phantom Asylum
by monkey121luffy
Summary: This is an mlp danny phantom cross-over, It tragedy, Humor, hurt, comfort, and mild love family. The m rating is because I do get vivid with the torture and some mild colorful language. I do not own either cartoons please don't fault me
1. Chapter 1

asylum

This is an mlp danny phantom cross-over, It tragedy, Humor, hurt, comfort, and mild love family.

Chapter 1

 _ **So kind of impressed that this chapter just flowed like it did. It is a little morbid at first but I do have big long term plans with a pretty good plot if you want to bear with it I'm posting the first 5 chapters today so enjoy.**_

 _ **Updated**_

Danny shifted slightly as the ground beneath him rocked and shook, the feelings woke him up in a bit of a shock. His eyes shot open and he looked around not quite registering where he was right away. The dark ridged walls surrounding him were cold and barren. His head swirled and pounded as he tried to come to his senses and remember how he had gotten there. Hundreds of twisted and warped memories entered his throbbing head when he tried to think.

He tried to steady his head with his hand but before it reached his head it snagged on something. Once his eyes focused he was able to make out a set of glowing shackles adorning his wrists. He stared at them for long moments before slamming his fists down in frustration. "The guy's in white!" He spat thinking back to how he ended up captured by a crew of superstitious clean freaks that wanted him dead.

-memory-

Danny chuckled as he watched Tucker throw out another failed pick up line directed towards a girl he had just met. She quickly blew him off and walked away making Tucker pouted. Danny and Sam looked at him and smiled, "Aw Cheer up Tuck I'm sure you'll find someone one day." Danny chimed trying to cheer him up.

Tucker looked down, Sam smiled stating lightly. "Danny's right Tucker you can't be beat just because a pompous beauty queen rejected you. Again." Tucker sighed, "Sam not helping... So ignoring my girl troubles now. Danny have you decided to tell your parents yet?" Danny looked back at him a moment before muttering. "After that whole fiasco with the Circus freak guy and the gauntlet...I don't think I want them to know." Sam looked at him and slammed her hand on his back, "You should at least tell your parents Danny." Sam seemed to be more confident in the outcome then Danny. Sam stared at him a moment and crossed her arms seeing he didn't care "Fine but you can't blame me for trying. After all they're going to find out sooner or later."

Danny looked down slightly, "I know I need to tell them, But what if they don't accept it the second time…I mean think about they want to rip me apart molecule by molecule when they don't know. What's to change there mind if they do know?" Sam sighed thinking of a way to comfort her friend as they proceeded up the steps to Danny's home.

Danny opened the door to his home and was ambushed the second it opened being caught inside a plasma net before setting foot in his house. "WHAA!" He shouted out in a panic and surprise. After a few moments of struggling from inside the net he decided it would be better to wait this out. "What's going on he growled staring up the steps at Mr. White and Mr. Black. He growled looking over at his friends Sam and Tucker. "Hey what are you doing we have right's you can't do this." They spat struggling against the pair as the trio was dragged inside.

"LET THEM GO!" Danny hissed only to get a solid strike of electricity through his spine. "AHHH!" He cried out in pain as his friends called to him. "DANNY!" Danny fell over on the ground seizing pain that erupting from his spine. After a few moments he tried to regain his composure only to get a second jolt through his spine the GIW enjoying his screams of pain. "It appears Halfbreeds can feel pain." Smiled Mr. White who was writing notes. They had been so busy they didn't notice a female come into the door.

"Hey so are you going to give me my reward. I believe you have some money for me." They stopped when a female's voice interrupted their fun from behind. Danny recognized it and mumbled staring at the bright red hair of his sister, "Jazz?! What's going on?" He interjected confusion filling his mind as he tried to look at her directly but the electric baton to his spine prevented it.

A sudden kick came to his side nailing him in the lung making him coughed and curled up whimpering in pain as Mr. Black hissed. "QUIET GHOST BOY!" Danny shook and coughed as his body fell limp after his coughing fit died down. He looked up slightly and looked up now able to get a glimpse of the room. Seeing his mom and dad standing next to her wanting to rush to his aid. "How do you know it's our son? I want proof or else I'll kick you out." Growled Maddy wanting so badly to slap The tall Agents in the face but was stopped by her husband Jack who spouted out, "Prove to us that our son really is the ghost then go. We can handle it on our…." The GIW interrupted him, "Once we prove it we'll be taking him with us were the government so don't try to fight us." They smiled as one pulled out a syringe filled to the brim with a glowing purple, green, and gold liquid. "This will give you all the proof you need. I bet your son knows what this is." They smiled as Danny watched them horror filled his eyes as the needle was thrusted deep into his heart and the contents were drained.

"DANNY!" Screamed Sam growling as she struggled against her restraints. "WHAT DID YOU INJECT HIM WITH LET HIM GO!" She was furious as she yelled at his family, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE GONNA LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" She snarled furiously trying hard to bust her cuffs to no avail. She was shouting out at Danny's family until Danny screamed.

The GIW smiled watching Danny carefully as he clenched up and his body seized and shook spazzing out uncontrollably. "It's a special poison little girl, a very special poison that only affects ghosts, it doesn't kill them though only brings out the true identity of half-breeds and ghosts in… hehe, the most painful way possible." They both laughed as Danny struggled against the net pain bursting through his body in intense merciless waves that made him feel worse with each movement. He quivered and quaked wanting to scream in pain as a bright Silvery white ring formed around him. He tried to swallow the pain but it was too much causing him to scream till his voice disappeared and he fell unconscious finally changing in front of everyone.

-end of memory-

Danny shook slightly as his body remembered the immense pain gripping his shoulders in fear. He shook his head clear quickly and tried to turn intangible but he was still exhausted and his body wouldn't allow it. He whimpered softly before deciding to stand up and look through the small slit in the side panel of the door in the back of the van. His hands now held far in front of him as he tried to see out the glowing chain strung taut straining his arms he realised they were coming to a stop. Making a last minute decision to pretend to still be asleep He needed to know what was going to happen to him and he knew he couldn't possibly escape With his body still hurting, he didn't know if he could take the GIW at that point in time. He also had this feeling that he would regret waking up for these idiots.

 **There we go all errors have been fixed and some grammatical issues in this chapter i'll try to get two and three done today as well. ^^ I have also added to this so I hope every one enjoys the rewrite Ill be doing this to all the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Like promised here's two of 5 I hope you enjoy also forewarning This chapter and the next two are going to be filled with torture and Danny's thoughts on Why he's still there. Also you may get mad at some of the ways I plan on manipulating Danny but bear with it because I do have great plans for him in Chapters 5 and on.**_

 _ **Updated**_

-First Day in hell-

Danny awoke the next day his head still throbbed and he was definitely feeling the pain from the shot from the day before. Danny sighed softly looking down at his hands his eyes flickering at every sound in the dark room. As he adjusted to the cramped space. They had locked him up inside what looked to be a titanium cage with a thin layer of water across the bottom. The walls were freezing and he had noticed when they put him in the small box that it was snowing outside. But for some reason the water wasn't frozen. He didn't know why but he could definitely tell it was getting colder and colder. He slowly began to shiver the more he thought about he wanted out. He whimpered softly, "L-l-let me out…" His shivering slowly started to grow more intense and he tried to move so he could get at least slightly out of the water but it was still so cold.

He started banging on the door, "LET ME OUT! PLEASE, LET ME OUT!" He shouted pounding on the walls and growled then a thought came to him. "Duh I can transform." He Changed into Danny phantom but the moment he changed he cried out in pain causing him to turn back and breath. "W-what was that?" He whimpered holding his chest. "I've gotta get out of here." He mumbled trying again to transform. It happened again, the minute he transformed he screamed again and his body changed back again. "W-what's going on?" He mumbled shifting his body looking at his hands trying to conjure a small plasma beam for light. "I-it's so cold...I-i'm so cold… I can't think straight, i-i'll f-figure it o-oout w-wwhen I w-wake u-up…" He shivered and mumbled the cold finally getting to him. His blue eyes started to droop and his white t-shirt dampened further causing the cold to crawl up his spine and make his brain fuzzy until finally he passed out.

A few hours later a man dressed in all black with a medical mask and bright green grey eyes came outside to the small box Danny was in. He kicked the box heavily with his military green steel toed boots causing the whole thing to shake aggressively. "WAKE UP!" Shouted the man opening the titanium box lid to see the unconscious boy inside. He stared down at the boy and mumbled, "Poor kid, I wish I could help him." He knew that the GIW had said he couldn't feel cold pain or anything but something was up here. The kid was shivering and looked like hypothermia was setting in. He sighed and reached in picking up the kid. "How would they even know though I mean he's just a Kid can't be any older than my own. He muttered as he walked in side holding Danny bridal style.

Danny shivered slightly as a cold draft ran down his cold shirt. He whimpered softly as he felt himself move. He slowly opened his eyes but the light was so bright he shut his eyes again. He was still so tired and it was still so cold he didn't realize he was drifting again into the sweet embrace of sleep.

The man looked Down at Danny realizing he stirred slightly but had passed out again quickly. "Man I don't want to do this…" He opened the large black concrete door and entered the concrete prison. Walking down a long plain white hallway to a barred door. He looked over at the officer in the bland office on the other side of the door showing him his ID before sliding his key card and doing a thumb print scan on the door. He sighed as the door opened wide. Entering into to the secured door he was quickly greeted by the GIW.

"We'll take it from here you go back to your little guard job." Stated Mr. White coldly going in for the kid but he was quickly turned down. "What are you going to do to him?" He stated holding onto Danny tightly. Mr. Black growled, "I believe That's above your pay grade… But we are going to take IT and experiment on IT so we will no longer have to worry about Ghost threats again." Mr. Black smirked as he placed emphasis on the word it so the man would understand Danny was no kid but a thing for them to use.

He growled holding onto Danny. "I WON'T LET YOU…" He was quickly cut off. "You do not have the power nor rank to stop us now give us it or else you'll be penalized as a traitor to your country and be punished to the highest extent of the law." Grinned both Mr. Black and Mr. White.

The man gritted his teeth as images of his daughter came to his head. He looked down at the sleeping boy and closed his eyes. **I will talk to the president about this… I can't let them harm such a young child.** He spat at his thoughts and handed the child over. "This isn't over." He growled as they took Danny and smiled, "Oh but it is, You will never out rank a government officer so except that you can't win, and be happy you get to go home to that beautiful wife and daughter. "Because you will get to see another day under the sun." Stated Mr. White before turning and leaving holding Danny in his arms tightly.

The man gritted his teeth and pumped his fists several times trying to calm down. "Ah yes and Mr. Thompson you're fired we don't need weak will soldier's here so go home." Stated Mr. white coldly with his back turned with the automatic gate now separating him and the officer.

Mr. Thompson spat. "Awful brave when protected by those stupid bars." He growled turning away. "I will be back just you wait."

That evening Danny woke up it was still cold but not as bad as earlier. He wondered why, slowly opening his eyes it was still dark but there was a little light coming in from a four inch window just above his eye line. He looked around and noticed a fixed concrete bed he was laying on, upon further investigation he saw a stool a small desk and in the corner a fixed sink and toilet combination. He sat up slowly shivering slightly as he looked around more.

He noticed a lightly glowing ecto-chain around his ankle that was stuck above the bed. "Where am I?" He stated aloud not noticing the small camera in the corner of the room. He stood up and walked over to the tiny tin mirror. "God I look awful… I should get out of these clothes. He sighed softly and looked around for something else to put on. He saw a small gown and sighed, "Seriously…" Picking it up he walked over to the table and set it down pulling off his shirt. He looked himself over quickly before changing deciding to leave his pants alone soaking or not the gown was way too short for him to be comfortable without them.

The minute he changed his shirt he could hear footsteps and growled going to the far corner of the room swallowing hard. **Great now I have this to worry about… I'm pretty sure this is the guys in whites fault and I can't even get away with this thing on my ankle.** He thought gritting his teeth staring at his ankle. "Maybe I can…" He tried to turn invisible it worked but the chain still stood out not able to change with him making him whisper. "Crud." As the door opened and the hallways bright florescent lights flooded his vision causing him to lose his concentration and become visible again.

"Your wake." Smiled a man who stood in the doorway, "Come on Arms through the slot they're tired of waiting for you. Everyone's antsy to meet the great hero who saved the earth." He laughed slightly waiting.

Danny stared at him confused. "Why should I… I can escape anytime I please so you might as well let me go." He growled hoping his bluff would get him freed. The man dressed in a white Doctor's coat with a black shirt underneath and brown khakis sighed and pulled out a small button attached to a set of keys and growled, "Last chance, put your hands through the bars here." He pointed to a small slot just big enough for his hands to fit through in the bars. Danny growled. "Never!" He spat folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Fine Just know you were warned…" He pressed the button and Danny screamed as twenty five thousand hertz traveled through his body. Danny trembled and dropped to his knees shaking as he reached for his leg gritting his teeth trying to hid the pain. The man sighed and lifted his finger of the button giving Danny a second to breath. "Look I don't like hurting you. But I have been told if you do not cooperate to shock you and if you still refuse to obey to force you to the ground and relinquish your control and if that happens… You will go back into the black box, The thing you were freezing inside of before so please just do as you're told." The man sighed softly staring in at Danny.

Danny was trembling as tears started to well up in his eyes as he slammed a hand on the ground. Thinking back to the cramped cage he had been in originally. "If you don't want to hurt me then let me go." He whispered slowly getting to his feet. "Why can't you just let me go…"

"I have a family to take care of and you have been labeled a threat to the country. Now your hands through the bars now." He stated coldly. Danny tsked through his teeth and slowly approached the door sticking his hands through the small hole.

"Thank you." Stated the man as cold as ever. He placed a set of specially made cuffs around his wrists before opening the gate. Danny pulled his hands back slightly as the door opened. The moment the door opened the man placed another set around his waist and ankles making it hard for Danny to move. **Great now I know how prisoner's feel…** Thought Danny waiting for the cuff on his ankle to be unchained.

It was about a five minute walk down a long bland hallway that was scattered with doors and two more hallways. Danny stared at his feet most of the way as they walked in silence. Stopping at the door at the end of the first hall. It was also white but in here the walls were covered in cabinets and the table in small jars. There was a surgery table in the center of the room that made Danny uneasy. "Go lay down on the table, Your doctor will be in shortly." He stated walking danny in and chaining him to the floor before closing the door tightly and locking it. Danny shivered at what might happen to him. He looked down at the plain white gown he had been given and sighed, "Now I get why I'm wearing this…" He walked over to the stepping stool cemented to the floor and sighed shaking the chains and tugging at them to no avail. He sighed again and stepped up sitting on the small table.

He hadn't been sitting there for very long when a kind looking doctor walked in followed by two younger males who looked like his nurses. "Hello No. 132." Smiled the man getting a soured look from Danny. "It's Danny." He growled but the minute he talked back a small jolt came through his leg making him grit his teeth. "No, no, You have no name you are only a number now no point in remembering such useless information No. 132" Smiled the man. "Now say it with me, I am not a man I am a thing for the government to use. My name is number 132." Chimed the man with a kind smile that didn't waver even when Danny was in pain.

Danny growled, "Like hell!" His words were quickly rewarded with a more intense shock that didn't stop this time. "No. 132 the sooner you say it the sooner the pain stops." Danny gritted his teeth this time the pain caused him to fall off the table quivering in pain. **Make it stop!** His brain screamed as he coughed hoarsely. The Doctor walked in front of him and smiled "now I'll say it again, My name is Number 132." Danny trembled and coughed heavily as he quivered, "I-I r-refu-use." He quivered the doctor sighed and nodded to one of the other males who walked over and slammed a foot into Danny's stomach repeatedly. Danny coughed as a warm feeling erupted from his gut shaking his internal organs and making him cough and try to catch his breath but with each kick he fell short of air until the man raised his hand. "My name is number 132." He repeated again this time Danny was shaking and coughing so hard that he almost missed it. When he didn't respond the man was given a signal to continue but Danny inched away and whined out in a single pained breath. "M-my name is number 132."

The doctor raise his hand up and smiled "good. From now on that is your identification number and if you forget to bow and state your number to any doctor from this point of I will not be so forgiving." He smiled stated, "Now get up and get on the table we have a lot of thing to do."

Danny felt the electricity stop and he slowly followed the command he coughed up blood as he moved tears stinging his eyes, he gripped his stomach knowing he was going to bruise from the merciless kicks. He coughed and winced with each movement but eventually managed to get up on the table. He laid down and breathed heavily gulping down the oxygen in large clumps through each swallow of blood. He trembled softly laying there still as he could as the doctor took his vitals and injected him with a microchip. "There now that the initial stuff is done we can get to the good stuff.

Danny looked at him but said nothing as he tried to limit his pain as much as possible. "Don't worry Most of the experiments are relatively harmless...Well they won't kill you at least." He smiled and pulled out a scalpel. "Give him the shot after you tie him up." Stated the Doctor coldly.

Danny whimpered and looked at them as he was strapped down before he was inject with a light red liquid. It was painless but it forced him to change into his ghost form. Danny trembled as the doctor placed the blade to his skin and slowly started to slice him open. Danny screamed in pain as he was forced open and his organs were examined closely. The minute he started to heal though the doctor smiled and using some strange metal micro mosquito curved forceps to hold it open.

Danny's screaming slowly vanished as tears welled up and spilled out over his cheeks as the pain became so bad he couldn't even speak. **Please someone help me…** Screamed out his last audible thought as his organs were moved about. His heart was beating so hard it was the only thing he could hear until it was poke and his body shuddered in fear.

The doctor smiled "This is perfect, Pass me the cage." He chimed cutting out several ribs to make room for it. He clamped his heart into a cage and smiled there now easy access for Professor X." He chimed finally finishing up he undid the clamps and allowed the wound to heal up. Well except for his now caged heart which was now open for all to see.

He smiled and looked up "Alright you're done… Huh must have passed out from the pain..." He stated with a sigh. "Get him back to his cell, I'm done with him so I'm going home." He stated standing up and turning. The two men smiled, "Thanks Doctor This was a huge help." The Doctor smiled and held out his hand. "I didn't do it for free, But as promised I'll keep this to myself so where's my money?" He asked being handed a suitcase he smiled, "Pleasure sir's I'm off." He quickly left as the men walked over and undid Danny's chains. Taking him back to his room for the night.

-Day four in hell-

Danny was shaking in the back of the white walled cell he was quietly crying to himself thinking he would be as safe as possible if he remained quiet. After all the only place he was allowed to sleep and the only place he could consider even remotely safe was his room. They didn't do anything in his cell to him except deliver punishments if he disobeyed, of course though this wasn't his only hell he had to watch out for no food periods and time in the ice box located inside three layers of electric fence barb wire and chicken wire. Under constant surveillance from six guard towers that circled the property and to make matters worse the water inside the icebox was mixed with Blood blossoms.

He looked down at his heart and he slowly began to cry. Blood dripping from his eyes as he cried. "No one can save me I'm doomed trapped…" He swallowed watching as his heart beat got faster and faster when a noise interrupted the complete silence.

Danny began to trembled more aggressively as the footsteps got closer and louder approaching his cell. Fear engraved into him now he quickly started to repeat over and over again with a shaky voice. "My name is number 132…My name is number 132" He felt his whole body shudder as the door opened. The person standing on the other side of the door shouted loudly. "UP AGAINST THE WALL!" When he heard the voice Danny shakily stood up weaving towards the wall with his hands behind his back ever since he was taken he had endured pain after pain from Professor X He still had stubborn streaks but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

Looking at himself as he leaned on the back wall for support, his shaky scab covered bruised legs shook harshly as he tried to stay standing. He whined as several cuts reopened on his body his white gown was now the only thing he wore and it was torn to pieces and covered in thick layers of blood, ectoplasm, and dirt. His body underneath looking no better then his shirt as he had lost a lot of weight from lack of food and overuse of energy for long periods of time. His ribs slowly protruding out vividly.

The man who entered smiled as Danny struggled to stay standing in his presence. The young male agent was one of the first agents Danny met who wasn't so nice. He was one of the one's who made sure Danny wouldn't be able to run by cutting into his tendons on each ankle on a weekly basis. Danny glared at him through the corners of tired pained eyes. Keeping his mouth shut knowing what the slave driver would do if he spoke out of turn.

"You get to have to honor of being a test subject for a new drug... Today it will be with an important purpose, I've been told if you behave you might get fed." Smirked the agent listening as a loud noise echoed through the chamber. Danny felt his stomach lurch and groan at the mention of food making his already shaky legs colapse under him sending him hurtling to the ground with a thud.

He quickly got back up and averted his eyes bracing himself against the wall again.

The first couple of days with no food had been rough but his stomach shrank enough in four days to not bother him as much when he went without food. But at the mention he always felt hungry. He wanted him to stop torturing him like this but he knew better than to mention anything.

After the agent had stopped laughing at Danny's pain he cuffed him and led him down the long white hallway to the examination room. The blood and ectoplasm on the walls of the room made him think back to his second day in this hell hole after he had gotten off the truck and been seen by that horrible Doctor it had only gotten worse.

It was a cold, frigid day that made every hair on his body stand on edge. His heart had been pounding wildly as they forced him to wake up and walk to his first "Experiment". At least that's what HE called it. 'He' referring to the worst of them all Professor/agent X a silver haired man with an equally silver tongue.

He was the only agent with the know how to bring Danny crumbling over in so much pain. Danny would be begging for him to stop the pain at any cost. Danny shuddered slightly at the thought of Agent X dissecting him again his body shuddered even more as they walked into the small white room with a dissection table firmly fixed to the middle. A small table sat next to it with large and small glowing knives on the side they were all cleaned to perfection. The walls were also cleaned today meaning they had something horrible in mind for him today.

He decided to distract himself for a few moments by taking in the strange and exotic ghost plants that were placed neatly along the far walls. Danny trembled a small useless whimper escaped his lips when he saw who was going to be performing the new experiment. "Please… No… Not him please, anyone else please I promise I won't move or anything… " He whimpered and pleaded pushing back with all his strength against Agent B. His struggling was rewarded with a harsh smack to the floor by agent B. He was quickly grabbed and propped up on the table. Getting latched to the bed a glowing metal collar wrapped around his neck, wrists and legs. The cuffs made him whimper fear driving deep into his soul as his heart sank. "Please no anyone else…"He trembled his eyes shrinking as Agent X smiled cruelly running his hands over a small needle. "This is going to hurt a lot and I'm going to make it worse for you. But Don't move after all you want food right?" He laughed as Danny's stomach churned as he struggled even more against the restraints an Agent approached his left side showing him a small vial and syringe. He took the syringe and went to put the strange liquid into Danny's left hip.

The sight of the syringe made Danny shout and jump against his restraints as Agent X pushed the clear drug deep into his vein causing Danny to cry out in pure unrestrained pain. "IT BURNS!" He howled as his body struggled shifting between transforming and not. Half of his body was Phantom and the other half Fenton, it was hard for him to maintain and even worse as it was forced. His whole body felt hot with waves of cold coming from his ice core warning him something was wrong. His breath becoming a white blue fog with each breath.

Agent X was pleased with Danny's Performance to the new drug he had been working on. It was made just for Half breeds like Danny. It was designed to promote regeneration in the boy. So he could take pieces from the boy and clone them to help improve everyday medicine and possibly cure cancer and organ failure in normal people. He smiled taking a scalpel to his tender flesh testing the drug's effects. He grinned as it grew back, with the drug being a success he looked over at the men in the corner. "Add the electricity then let me have 45 minutes alone." His eyes showed what Danny hated most about this man pure enjoyment from Danny's pain and suffering. They set him up with high tension wires and a set of electroshock therapy lines, cranked higher than normal.

He watched as Danny's entire body jolted in pain his breathing becoming ragged and desperate as he struggled for each gasp of air. He curved upward in pain wiggling his abdomen as the pain grew in severity his screams now filling the room in desperation to get rid of his pain just wanting it to end he cried. "Please just kill me!" He was so desperate but his words must have angered Agent X, because he walked up to the screaming child's head a dark look on his face as he slammed his hand over Danny's mouth. Forcing him to suffer in silence his voice desperate to reach out as Agent X spoke. "That was annoying…" He smirked holding Danny's head tight against the table. "Now your going to stop screaming or else I will make it worse for you got It I don't want to hear a sound out of you." He growled squeezing Danny's cheeks hard leaving a bruise across his jaw.

Agent X reached for a ball gag near him to keep Danny from biting his tongue as a distraction from the constant waves of pain. Danny shook heavily drool coming out of the corner of his mouth as he did his best to hold back the pained screams tears rolling down his cheeks as Agent X did his mini excavations taking fingers toes and even organs that steadily grew back. Once he was sure the drug worked. He started whispering in Danny's ear, how this was his family's fault. His friends fault. That it was his own fault for being a monster. He brought up how his own family sold him out for money. The implanted thoughts mixed with the pain of his body confusing him as he tried to keep things straight. But Danny's incoherent mind focused in on certain things like hatred, fear, and pain started to the thoughts confused him making Agent X's words and Danny's memories started to merge. No longer able to differentiate between what was true and what wasn't.

 _ **Please remember to leave a comment so I know that you're enjoying this as much as I am. I will be posting the other 3 chapters later tonight and in the morning due to lack of sleep for 2 days.**_

 _ **Ok so I altered the chapter and added quite a bit I hope everyone enjoy's I'll be doing this to future chapters as well. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Alright everyone here's chapter 3, I'm kind of proud of myself with this I'm getting this going pretty well I think this is the most i've typed in a day but I'm on a roll and thank you everyone who favorited and commented on this.**_

 _ **Updated**_

Danny's hands covered his head as he rocked back and forth chains hanging from his wrists as he stared at his scarred body his mind just full of pain and helpless thoughts of failed escape attempts that made his days and nights merge so badly he couldn't keep track of time any more. He was tortured during the day and at night he was in so much pain he couldn't even sleep. Lucky to get fed once or twice a month now and given just enough water to survive barely.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed a few weeks maybe a month or two he couldn't tell anymore. Day after Day it was the same yet staring at the same grungy room he knew every rock and crevice. Every hole and tiny space but that meant nothing here, and to top it off he knew at any moment now they would come for him to take him for more pain and suffering. He now spent every waking moment dreading life and every unconscious one wishing he would die. His dreams no longer a way to escape from this mess as his memories lied to him each time he closed his eyes.

He had tried to kill himself now a total of 15 times he had a bloodied wrist from the last time he found a loose rock and used it to bust his hand trying to get the shackles off to no avail all he managed to do was alert the guard and get placed into the icebox where he underwent another round of aggressive ice torture before getting his handset again. They told him he would have to endure straight pain without peace while his hand healed, after that last time Danny decided not to even try anymore.

He resented his family, friends, and himself I'm a monster… I monster with only a stupid number for a name…132… 1. 3. 2." he growled repeating the numbers again softly slowly filling with fear and hate as he was constantly humiliated, tormented, and injured. He couldn't even fight back anymore the last time he tried to use his powers to escape they put him in the icebox this time forcing him to eat an entire blood blossom which had reacted so badly with him he thought he was going to die but the forced him to live through the pain. He spent three days just screaming, crying and vomiting until they came to let him out.

He was so dead after that ordeal his eyes dulled and fear was now one of his few emotions left. He locked up his feelings and told himself single mindedly not to feel, to trust no one, to die on the inside. Soon he started meaning the words and that was all he thought about night and day.

His body ached as he laid sprawled out on the floor not even capable of making it to his own bed anymore he stared at the tiny window watching a small bird chirped from outside it. He looked up at the tiny bird and smiled slightly forgetting the feeling of pain only for a moment as the tiny sparrow flew in from the window landing on his tiny table. Danny looked at it a moment and slowly forced himself up and over to his bed where a loose rock was he pulled it out and grabbed a tiny piece of bread. He put aside incase of emergencies breaking off small portions he held out his hand to the bird. "Please take it." He smiled waiting and hoping but the small bird looked at him and spread his wings taking flight out the window again leaving Danny standing there. "At least it can be free." But the moment he had said that there was a gunshot making Danny panic and force himself to the window in time to see the small bird fall out of the sky just outside the wall.

He started to quiver and growl pounding his fists against the walls, "JUST LET IT GO IT DID NOTHING WRONG!" He growling screaming out as all the rage of what felt like years came out all at once. He just kept pounding as hard as he could against the wall bloodying his hands as he slammed them down harshly against the wall not noticing the footsteps running towards his cell and no longer caring. He just screamed out. "JUST MAKE IT STOP WHEN WILL IT END!" He howled out as his door was opened and about six men entered grabbing him and holding him down as he struggled against them just screaming as his sanity slipped away from him. They injected him with a tranquilizer and laid him down as soon as he stopped struggling. His shouting trailing into minor pained whimpers. "Please, Make it stop, no more suffering for anyone else."

Three days since the incident had passed and he felt so dead inside and so tired now. He had lost his eyes the day after the incident being told he was the reason the bird had to die had been to much for him that he snapped and tried to escape again resulting in eye loss. He knew they would grow back but he felt like he didn't deserve to have things grow back anymore. He coward in the furthest corner whimpering quietly to himself. "Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just leave this place?" He gave his chains a solid tug before relaxing again. He decided to take in every new bloody scar even the ones they refused to allow to heal. They lined the outside with what looked like a bear trap that had replaced his heart cage piece granting easy access to his heart. He didn't know why they didn't want the wound over his heart to heal. He suspected so they could reach it easily but he couldn't touch the stupid piece of metal that hung from his bones.

After long hurt filled hours he closed his eyes and succumb to the blood loss. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his bed and sighed. "It was only a matter of time before I'm able to welcome the sweet relief of death." He smiled as thoughts of no more pain. No more suffering, and no more Agent X could change that. His stomach growled slightly and danny smiled, "No more hunger no more pain more torture soon it all goes with my stupid life." His voice echoed through his head as peace overwhelmed him until a loud female voice through his head, _**Don't give up little colt! Don't give in! I WILL SAVE YOU!**_ Shouted the voice before he could pass out.

 _ **That seems like a good place to stop with this chapter I hope you enjoy this one because the story is starting to get some speed, I hope it takes off like I plan. ^^ Don't forget to leave a comment so I know how I'm doing ^^ There another chapter complete ^^ Enjoy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **As promised Chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed the last three chapters cause now I'm doing a major time skip here. Enjoy let's see how it plays out.**_

Updated

Danny sighed softly anyone who knew him from before would never recognize him now. His hips and ribs were so pronounced that you could count each bone that kept him together. His shackles now looked so big on him and he thought he was losing his mind. Every night as he would be going to sleep he would hear the female's voice would echo through his mind.

He whimpered softly as he closed his eyes after what felt like years his eyes had grown back again for the third time and they were going to remove them again tomorrow. They had made sure he was sightless for what felt like months. He sighed and whimpered, "Hey' i-is the voice there?" He asked speaking aloud no longer caring if the people could hear. He was numb to most everything at this point his feelings were dead and he felt little pain at this point that phased him.

 _ **Yes, It's almost time to free you just bare with it a little longer. I promise you'll be free by tomorrow.**_ He nodded and spoke back, "But how do you know or I know oh man I don't know anymore…It's so messed! Are you me, am I you are you you, am I me? WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING! " He yelled brushing his hand through his over grown hair. whimpering softly as he shivered from the cold blowing into his room. With a sigh though he was able to calm down again soon after he was used to the chilled draft in the room now after god knows how long years he figured. He had given up on escape but he did like talking to who ever the voice was. It made him feel safe… Well safer then he had felt in a long time.

 _ **You just have to trust me I'm going to get you out of there.**_ Danny wasn't sure if he actually trusted the voice but he didn't want to let on that he didn't so he just nodded closing his eyes sleepily. "Night…" He chimed before drifting off into his sleep. _**Night and I swear if it's the last thing I do you will be free'd**_

His head shot up the next morning as footsteps approached. He quickly realized it was time for him to go. He shot up and walked to the wall placing his hands behind his back assuming the POW position. Over the past few months the torment had gradually gotten worse. He knew they were planning something big, but he didn't know what to expect or how to handle it he just knew he wanted to hold onto the little hope the voice had given him even if it wasn't true.

He heard his door open and a woman entered, his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was. She had been so nice to him, until recently when she snapped at him and brought the second worst pain he had ever felt. He had trusted her... had opened up to her, and she hurt him when she betrayed him. Now he panicked around her he didn't know what to do around her. He dropped to his knees and whimpered softly bowing towards the wall. "I-I'm sorry…" his head leaned against the wall as his heart ripped with mistrust and pain. She was cold and narrow with him but still played nice every now and then so she could keep him in his place. "Come now don't be like that, I'm not going to hurt you Danny I promise." She smiled reaching out a hand she waited a moment before growling, but when he didn't move her attitude changed and she started kicking him mercilessly in his stomach. "WHO ARE YOU TO REJECT MY HAND YOU WORTHLESS TRASH NUMBER 132!"

Danny trembled and dropped down to the floor covering his head crying out "I'm sorry mi-lady Please Show this miserable coward mercy." He screamed over her rage practically shrieked to be heard his voice hoarse and hurting from overuse and lack of liquid. She paused and growled, "Up…"

He quickly stood, falling in near her his face at a 45 degree angle his hands stationed at his sides as he waited for her approval. Once in position she smiled and rubbed his head, "Good boy, Agent X has a special experiment planned for today." She chirped kindly again making Danny feel sick all over. He let her lead him out down the white hallway making him feel even sicker.

Agent X was standing there looking the boy over who was now in the only thing they allowed him to wear his stained white briefs that were caked in blood and ectoplasm, and his gown from day one that looked as bad as his briefs. He walked over to the table without much of a fight closing his eyes he breathed softly laying down.

Danny no longer had the will to fight back. He just closed his eyes and waited for commands, laying down and he blinking away the exhaustion he faced from day in and day out with little to no sleep due to more recent panic attacks.

Agent X walked over to his left leg and smiled, "Turn boy." He commanded causing Danny to react quickly flipping himself over. He then commanded he be tied down with a low tone before addressing Danny directly, "Now don't turn back unless told to do so if you don't listen you'll go back into the icebox after this." He huffed before beginning He was taking his time choosing carefully where to cut. Danny bit his lip hard as Agent X took a scalpel and pressed the cold steel to danny's human skin. Danny whimpered closing his eyes tight. They had never cut open his human flesh before why now. He wondered but the moment the blade etched his skin his thoughts vanished as he was drowned in nothing but pain. He kept as still as he could his hand flexing as the pain threw him through a loop. He forced back his tears wanting nothing more than to cry.

When the wound didn't heal Agent X smiled, "so only half of you can heal huh then let's see how you feel about this." He chimed then without warning he sliced into Danny's right leg mercilessly cutting off the flesh before taking a bone saw to his bone the pain was so bad that danny used the last of his strength and let out a high pitched sonic wave that was more powerful than he thought he had left in him destroying half the lab and blowing way everyone in the room. As soon as his voice was gone the rest of his strength left him as well causing him to start to fall unconscious until the women forced 3 cc's of adrenaline straight into his system. His eyes shot open and he whimpered now in silence as his voice just stopped coming through the pain.

Agent X smiled, "I didn't realize you had so much strength left let's fix that shall we." He grinned walking over to Danny's head he forced Danny to stared straight ahead. He went to jab a knife into his But at the moment he went in. Danny raised his head enough that the scalpel missed his eye slicing his cheek pretty badly making him cry out in pain but still smile "T-this is what you get." He growled biting Agent X's hand aggressively drawing blood. He didn't think it could get any worse until a needle pierced his still exposed heart injecting the purple and yellow glowing concoction that made his entire body go limp with paralysis, "There now he can't move. Also that should keep his wound on his leg open for while it'll heal at a slowed rate. Designed just for you to finally get your wish" His smile was the last thing Danny saw though as the pain flooded his system so mercilessly that he passed out.

So moments passed before everything shook He heard a loud explosion but was so tired he didn't bother opening his eyes he just couldn't bring himself to care, He was so tired that he didn't want to know what happened just for the pain to stop.

 _ **I grant you freedom, I'm sorry I couldn't have worked faster young colt I'll see what I can do for you when you get here.**_ Stated the voice even though Danny hadn't heard her voice he felt a rush of warmth and relaxed as the being flushed the toxin from inside him doing what she could for his wounds. As he was teleported to a place full of color and warm sunlight making him relax.

 _ **There we go I thought it went a little dark so I fixed it for the better I think but I would love your opinion.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **So here it is Chapter 5, I made it all the way here not as fast as I would have liked but you can't rush perfection Right fellas ^^ Just a friendly reminder leave me a comment about what you think.**_

Danny had been laying in the same spot for what felt like hours. The warmth of something around him had engulfed his dreams and made him happy. It had been so long since warmth had tumbled into his life it made him happy. He groaned and rolled soaking his body in the morning dew. He smiled and yawned slowly opening his eyes. At first he couldn't see very well and once he could he wasn't sure how to register any of it. He looked about his ears flicking slightly as a bug flew past them. He shot up only to wince and grab his waist in pain. "I-i guess those kicks really hurt me…" He muttered before quickly throwing his hoofs over his mouth and looking around before looking down at his hands…"AHHHH!" His shriek could be heard for miles before he fainted from the shock.

A fluffy snow white rabbit with a bright pink nose charged out of the bushes up towards the small colt that had fainted. She sniffed around him carefully and noticed he was losing blood. The moment she noticed she racing back through the bushes at top speed to her owner and friend a vibrant pink haired yellow pastel pony with three pink and blue butterflies as her cutie mark symbolising her love for animals named Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was feeding her animals and the other wild life when she heard a scream echo from the forest behind her house. She thought at first it was her imagination, until angel thumped her back trying to get her to go see. "Huh? what is it angel? Do you know what that scream was?" She asked softly as angel was trying to push her along. "Ok Angel I'm coming." Fluttershy lagged quite a ways behind Angel. She wasn't sure what her pet rabbit wanted to show her but she knew it was something urgent by the way the small animal moved.

"Wait Angel I can't keep up." She called speeding up her pace a bit to try to stay with Angel who was racing back at top speed through the woods to into a small clearing with a small stream running across it. The bright green grass with small pink, yellow, and blue flower speckled the ground around a tiny black and red coated pegasus sprawled out across the ground laying in a small puddle of bright red that was leaking into the stream.

At first glance Fluttershy only noticed the stream were a series of apple and cherry trees along with several oak and maple trees which The young mare loved to sleep under on occasion. She looked at angel a minute confused until the little rabbit pointed at the unconscious young male pegasus with a missing leg bleeding out into the stream. She started at him a moment before it clicked scrambling across the stream she went to help him.

Danny laid there in the quiet after a few long moments fainted he finally smiled again, "It's so nice here… Is this a dream?"He said quietly so quietly he couldn't even hear himself over the stream. After long moments of laying there he felt his body move "but how?" He definitely couldn't move not with the pain and exhaustion he was under. He slowly opened his eyes as they he moved several steps feeling every movement made. He growled and slowly opened his eyes at first all he saw was grass. He was okay with the grass, slowly his gaze drifted to the horse. He shot up in fear and fell off her back with a thud he growled waving his hoof at her, "G-GO AWAY!" He stated shakily panicking at the sight. He struggled to back up leaving a bloody trail with his stub. He didn't realize he was inching into the chicken co-op on Fluttershy's land but the sight of the wire when he realized he hit the fence made the fear of being locked up again take hold and he growled and cried out turning around he tried to bolt but just fell over forcing him to throw his hoofs over his head in panic, "i'm sorry… I'm sorry please forgive me" He whimpered his wings also covering his face keeping his head down as he expected some form of punishment for trying to run.

Fluttershy felt the movement on her back and jolted in surprise when he screamed and panicked. He was terrified of her she could see it on his face. she looked him up and down a moment before smiling. "Please Calm down, I won't hurt you. Promise" She whispered softly but decided not to approach him for fear he would hurt himself more than he already was. "Angel go get everyone tell them I need help please." With that angel was off to get Twilight and everyone for help.

Fluttershy swallowed hard as she slowly made her way closer making him panic and charge deep into the barbed chicken fence drawing a great deal of blood as he turned around with fear filled eyes. The pain making the little Colt panic more and get his wings tangled in the barb causing him to hyperventilate as Fluttershy soothed, "Calm down little one I won't hurt you…" But she noticed it wasn't helping and sighed backing off as he threw his hooves over his head. "I'm sorry please I won't run again please don't hurt me." Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he dropped bowing low and started mumbling over and over. "M-my name is number 132. My name is number 132…"He whimpered shaking heavily his wings looking more mangled as he moved in hopes to appease the young mare.

Fluttershy just stared her thoughts only able to say. **Please hurry guys I don't know what to do...**

 _ **Nice place to stop for now. It's a great cliffy for you guys I'm going to bring in all the other ponies here soon too^^**_


	6. Authors note

_**Authors note,**_

 _ **Ok so I'm going to go back to fix as many mistakes as I can in the previous chapters I'll post Chapter 6 as soon as I'm done. Don't worry though chapter 6 will be up by the end of the day I promise ^^ Also a few things to say, I appreciate all everyone's follows and comments I really appreciate the support to continue this story, I Really need it since I've have a bad habit of leaving a story half done, I really want to finish this one though cuz I want to know how I'm going to end this ^^**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **So Like promised Chapter 6 though now I will be slowing it down to a chapter or two a day unless my job gets in the way I'll do my best though so hope my inspiration holds out.**_

Fluttershy sighed softly bandaging the small appendages and gently cleaning him up when a knock echoed through her house. She sighed softly and paused before calling, "It's open." though of course her voice was to soft for anyone on the other side of the door to hear. When she heard them knock again she wearily lifted herself off the small blanket she placed down to keep the young colt warm.

She walked up to the door with a long drawn out sigh. "Come in." She chirped opening it wide so a bright purple pony with violet hair and a star on her flank could enter, followed quickly by a light blue pony with a vibrant rainbow strands of hair and a cloud with a lightning bolt coming from it. "Welcome Twilight, Rainbow dash." She smiled weakly and looked down the looks on their face's puzzling and questioning. "What is it you needed Fluttershy?" Asked twilight softly.

"Ya angel was frantic, she was acting like someone was hurt or something." Stated Rainbow dash her curiosity peaked by Angels acting.

"Well...um...you see…" She looked down her ears folded back as she sighed, "H-he's upstairs." She muttered softly walking over to the stair case. "He's hurt and I don't know much about pony medicine but the little colt is really hurt." She whimpered softly looking at the pair who was now very confused but she figured it would be better just to show them. She lead them upstair to her room, and sighed. "I should warn you it's pretty bad and He's really scared of us so we need to be careful." She mumbled softly before opening the door.

* * *

Danny shifted slightly his head nuzzled into the warmth of what was under him. He was pleased with the feeling and was happy to feel it. But he felt something was wrong he couldn't place what but he knew something was really wrong. He slowly shifted again when he heard voices coming from what seemed like nowhere. His ear flicked slightly to hear what was being said but he was so tired he couldn't help but pass back out.

* * *

Twilight stood outside the small cottage with a light sigh she was getting ready to knock on the door when Rainbow dash barreled into his side with a loud crash. She stood up laughing, "Sorry I didn't mean to Angel came and from what I could tell it was an emergency so I rushed over here without thinking and kinda lost my breaks." She laughed nervously scratching her head. Twilight sighed softly and slowly got up, "Well let's knock then and see why angel was so frantic."

After a few single minded thoughts she went over to the door and knocked. Looking over at rainbow and spoke up, "What do you think could have possibly happened?" She muttered her eyes staring at the door as she tried to hide the fear in her voice. Concern for her friend was quickly growing as she waited for a response. "Are we sure she's here?" She asked a few more moments passed before she knocked again hearing movement from inside basically answered her question.

The moment the door opened Twilight entered and looked her friend up and down. Once she was satisfied with the inspection she spoke up with her questions. "What is it you needed Fluttershy?" She asked softly only to get interrupted by Rainbow's question statement.

Twilight sighed again when she heard Fluttershy say someone was upstairs. Her head perked up though when she said He, She had wanted to say something but Fluttershy was leading them upstairs to her bathroom. The small was closed and she stopped again, ""I should warn you it's pretty bad and He's really scared of us so we need to be careful." She heard Fluttershy state before opening the door to the tiny woodland bathroom.

Twilight gasped when she saw what looked to be a black colt with a bright silvery white mane, skin still bleeding from lesions and large wounds. She tried to look away but she was staring at his leg slowly making her was to his head. He froze though when she saw the young boys chest though it was by far the most alarming wound, his heart was exposed and looked more painful than any of the other three wounds. That were targeted near his neck his eyes and his hind quarters. "What? How did this happen?" Asked twilight softly her eyes horrified at his poor condition.

"We need to get him to a hospital fluttershy…" She stated only to get a look from Fluttershy saying she knew. When she heard Rainbow dash gasp she assumed she had finally seen the colt but she hadn't expected the look on her face. Fear filled the young mare's face as she stared, "Who would do such a thing?" She looked as though she wanted to cry when she heard twilight call to her. "Rainbow, I need your help please snap out of it!" She was now standing between the gawking rainbow dash and the injured colt.

Fluttershy smiled slightly really wanting the help. "I can't lift him very well and I could use all the help I can get." She stated her voice growing really small when she saw the colt shift on the blanket. "We need to make sure he stays out till we get to the hospital though." She muttered out loud but Twilight was already on it in an instant and put a sleeping spell on his causing him to relax and go back to sleep.

Twilight smiled once it was done and formed a small bubble around the colt lifting him off the ground. "Alright let's go I'm sure we can get there so long as he stays asleep." She chirped knowing her bubble was sound proof, "Let's hurry though because I don't like how he's looking and we need to hurry."

* * *

Raindow Dash was so shocked by the sight she couldn't think of anything to say, She just stared at the blood that pooled in the small bandages that strained to cover the young colts every wound. She couldn't help but want to cry for the young colt, but she was brought back to the world when Twilight shouted at her. "Huh? What?" She looked around frantically for a moment the realized Twilight was talking to her. "S-sorry, I just, Well…" She was shuddering her mind filled with the young colt's image but she tried to come out of it. "Ya l-let's get him help." She saw twilight lift the colt in the bubble then start to slowly leave making her way down the stairs followed by her friends.

"What should I do?" Asked Rainbow dash wanting to help now. When she heard twilight speak up, "Go to the hospital and tell them we have an emergency, Get a room set up for the young Colt for me." She stated to the blue mare who was smiling, "Right I'll get it done faster then you can say Help." She chirped then was off in a heartbeat.

Rainbow dash was happy to be away from the colt, she would never say it out loud but the fear of how he had looked scared her so badly she wanted to get away from him. She wasn't sure why but the young colt gave her a weird feeling and it scared her even more. Once she was far enough away She slowed her pace slightly knowing she was getting close to the hospital. Once there she pushed open the door and called in I got an emergency coming please get a room ready." She stated loudly interrupting what seemed to be a rather quiet waiting room filled with ponies who thought there ailments were really bad.

She flew up to the receptions desk and demanded a room only to be stopped halfway through her sentence,

"Name of the patient?" aske the dark red mare at the desk

"We don't have time for this!" She growled seeming even more frantic. "Look My friend found a young colt so badly injured that he is bleeding from everywhere, We need the doctor to see him immediately!" She growled only to get a look before getting a sigh, "No name no entry." She was very stern with her words. "How can we treat someone you just found, Do you know anything about the young colt?" She asked through some thick rimmed glasses. She was making a point to the mare. "If we don't know what's wrong with…"

"LOOK I DON'T CARE! HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION OR HE WILL DIE!" She practically screamed flustering the poor Red mare. Her eyes burning with determination just as her friends entered the bubble a dark purple made to give the injured colt privacy. When twilight walked in she could hear Rainbow dash's frantic voice slowly raising with fear and anger. When she walked in she knew she needed to use her influence because this was getting them nowhere.

She spread her wings and proudly walked forward, "We need a doctor now!" She stated it loudly and when she was also about to be told off the receptionist gasped and bowed, "I'm sorry princess I didn't know you were the one coming in with the young colt." Twilight smiled, "I just need him to be seen right away or else he won't make it." She chirped trying not to sound as distraught as she was.

 _ **Well that is the best place to end otherwise I won't be able to stop for another 3 pages I needed to draw a line in the sand so I could think about what happened next I promise you won't have to wait long for the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **I don't have much to say so I'll just get right to the story thank you all my readers. (^_^)**_

Danny's ears twitched with the sound of a loud beeping that seemed to echo through the room. After a few moments of growing irritation to the noise he slowly opened his eyes only to force them closed again. He heard so many voices around him but he couldn't quite see his eyes burned slightly from the light. As he went to rub them into focus.

"I think he's waking up!" Stated a loud happy voice that made him cringe fear rolling over his body as he started to open his eyes again. When he saw the six ponies surrounding him now he shot up and shook heavily looking for any escape he could get through. But in that moment he realized he was in a hospital and his shaking became so violent he wasn't able to stand. Tears slowly came to his dull eyes. He felt his spirit cave as a wave of hopeless running thoughts overcame him. "P-please don't hurt me." He whimpered curling away from the bright yellow pony his eyes closed tightly as he frantically flapped his severely injured wings.

He was so scared he hadn't noticed the stitched on his chest and hind leg rip open and start to bleed. "Please I'm begg…ing…you" He could feel himself fading again as his body was suddenly overcome with pain. He couldn't help it though the group scared him he didn't know what they were planning and it scared him so badly. He forced his eyes open once again. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw A bright purple pony try to talk to him.

He was distrusting and fear had a strong hold on him so the minute the purple pony reached for him to lay him out he shot out of the bed through the air and landed behind the small group who looked shocked by his sudden motion. He took that moment to run under the nearest bed, curling up tight near the back as he whimpered closing his eyes tight again hoping they would just go away but they just came rushing after him once again surrounding him.

* * *

Twilight rubbed her head thoughtfully as she listened to Pinky come up with several different reasons for why the pony would be injured who could have done it. She knew that she was wrong though none of their current enemies would do such a thing and she doubted that any pony would dare do that to another pony. "Come on guys That's not important, Didn't you hear the doctor?" She tried to ask only to get interrupted again this time by rarity.

"Oh the poor colt though, I just can't believe any pony would do this." A bright white Pony with a dark purple mane spoke up. "And how can we help him if he stays asleep." She grumbled softly staring on with a sad expression."We need to tell the princess and find out what to do next." She stated

when a small purple dragon opened the door holding some hey sandwiches. "I brought lunch every pony." He smiled walking in carelessly slamming the door with his foot. He looked as though he was having a hard time carrying the tray as he set it down on the hospital table. "There we go." The loud noise interrupted everyone causing them to look at him a moment before turning back to the colt still chittering about what to do.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Why don't we throw him a party, everypony likes parties!" She chimed excitement streaming from her voice only to get her idea shot down by Fluttershy's small voice, "That's not a good idea, he was terrified just to see me trying to help him." She mumbled softly looking at pinkie pie. "I think we should get him adjusted to us first." She said softly with a light smile.

Twilight went to agree with Fluttershy only to shoot a glance at Danny's sudden movement but before she could say anything Pinkie pie was already on it.

"Girls I think he's waking up!" She chirped loudly causing the little colt to start shaking violently. She stopped in her tracks when she saw this and no longer knew how to approach the situation. When the young Colt's eyes finally opened she watched him take an assessment of the situation.

Fluttershy was watching him carefully She watched as he started into a frenzied panic his injured wings flapped wildly as he covered his head tears rolled down the Black and white colt in streams and she couldn't help but want to reach for him. His voice shaking as he begged for their mercy. She was shocked by the begging that she almost missed the ripping stitches. But when she did take notice she gasped along with everyone else who quickly sought without thinking to grab at him to lay him back down but this only caused him to bolt under the nearest bed.

She figured he wanted to go for the door but currently rarity and her were standing between him and escape and judging by his fear he was to scared to fight them. "Girls we need to give him space." She chimed but far to quite to be heard.

 _ **Sorry everyone I know I'm posting this a little late but I was out doing a lot of stuff today. I hope you enjoy this chapter ill have the next one up some point tomorrow hopefully. I also know this ones a bit short please be patient with me I haven't slept so I'm going to bed as soon as this is posted remember to comment though. ^^ Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **So I'm starting my new job today so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. Enjoy this is one of the longest chapter I've written so far and I think it came out alright.**_

Danny could hear the group talking to each other and slowly opened his eyes again. He whimpered softly and opened his mouth slowly looking as though he was testing out his voice. But he cringed when he was addressed directly.

"Come on little colt, we just want to help." Twilight said trying to coax him out. "Once you come out we can all eat." She stated with a light smile trying to ignore the slowly pooling blood.

Danny's ears shot up when she said eat and his stomach let out a loud eager sound. But Danny's face grew tight with a small hint of anger and exasperation. "DON'T LIE!" Shouted danny shaking even more as he strained his voice. He had caused twilight to dart back in confusion. "W-we're not?"

Danny growled at her shaking more. "YOU WON'T ALLOW ME TO EAT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" He hissed after it was said and cringed as his stitched broke completely causing him to fall slightly forwards. But he caught himself before anyone could touch him.

Twilight was trying everything to get the colt out from under the bed. She decided maybe the colt was hungry, but she hadn't expected to get told she was trying to trick him. She froze and looked at every pony in the circle. "I don't understand he's hungry, but he won't accept that we're helping him." She softly said to the six then looked over at spike and the sandwiches after a small moment or though she smiled and with her magic she started to drag Danny out from under the bed placing him on the bed before offering him a sandwich whispering to spike to go get the doctor for new stitches.

Danny felt his body entire body get light like he was floating, "What the? LET ME GO!" He shouted fear rolling over him again as he frantically tried to run only to lose more blood and energy causing him to fall into the invisible force. "P-please leave me alone." He whimpered as he emerged from under the bed shaking and whimpering. He wasn't completely sure what was going on but he didn't really care he was terrified once safety seemed so far away. When he was brought towards twilight. Once he saw her he immediately got protective and small. "I-i'm sorry for yelling I didn't mean it. I-i'm harmless." He whispered his eyes showing his heart's true fear. He was expecting to be hit or tortured instead he felt the bed get placed under him. After a few moments with his hoofs raised he decided to risk a peak. The first thing he saw was a sandwich in his face causing him to drool slightly. His stomach betraying his thoughts. "P-please c-can I have some of that, I-i'll be good…" He whimpered staring at it not sure if he was allowed to eat it.

Twilight placed the sandwich on the bed and smiled, "You can have the whole thing, it's all yours." She stated but before she finished he was trying to pick it up in his hoofs. She looked at him and realized he was dropping it and getting frustrated tears coming to his eyes as he let it fall. "U-um do you?"

Danny whipped at her his face filled with fear again as she took a step closer to him. "I-i'm sorry please don't take it, I'm trying I just not sure…" He was so upset and scared that he stood back up making sure to be careful not to leave a single bite.

Twilight just stared at him as he made such a big deal about her getting closer. But she held her tongue and waited for him to finish. Once everything was gone she spoke up. "Hey are you ready to talk now little one?" She asked softly trying not to scare him

Danny looked at her a moment with a weary thought before nodding slowly sitting back down, ready to answer her questions seeing not many options. "W-what is it you wanna talk about?"

Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie pie all watched as the young colt slowly accepted their presence in the room, or at least they thought he was but before Twilight could ask his name, spike came back with the doctor causing the poor colt to panic again. The yellow and orange Male practitioner entered but froze in the door when Danny's fear crept back up, "W-why did you call a doctor?" He whimpered inching into the wall away from them. "I-if I did something displeasing, I'm sorry, I-i can fix it. I-if its the food I'll make it up to you." He whimpered beggingly at twilight his eyes never once leaving the doctor who stood in the door.

Twilight watched a moment then realized what was happening, "Doc can you give us a second just wait right outside the door I'm going to talk to him." In an instant the door closed behind the doctor and twilight sat at a respective distance. "Look Danny the doctor is gone for the moment, I wish to talk to you do you think you can handle that?" She asked smiling at him trying to be friendly.

Danny watched as the doctor left on the purple one's commands. He suspected her the leader and out of fear he nodded not daring to look her in the eyes or run again. "A-anything you want just no doctor please." He whimpered softly doing a bit of a half bow. "H-how can I be of service."

"First, what's your name? And how did you get so badly hurt?" She asked softly watching his reactions knowing full well he was only doing them to stay alive.

" D-danny…" He mumbled softly almost inaudible to everyone. "I-i was hurt by-by doctors…" He whispered still bowing his head to her.

"Doctors? Why would a doctor want to do this to you Danny?" She asked watching him trying to read the whole mood around him. "Where do you live?"

Danny flinched at the first question then opened his mouth scared horribly, "T-they wanted to test my healing and other abilities…" He stated softly before clamping his mouth shut then opening it dryly. "P-please don't ask about that." He whimpered eyes closed tight as he then went to answer the second. "And I…" He stopped thinking back to his friends and family who betrayed him before answering, "I have no home…" He stated as coldly as he could trying hard not open an old wound.

Twilight sighed and respected his wishes moving on. "Alright well Danny, That doctor standing outside the door isn't bad and he is only here to fix your stitches, But if you want I can make sure nothing bad happens to you by staying by your side until he's done."

Danny's head shot up like a whip, "N-n…" He was interrupted by a streak of reminded pain from his stomach. He fell over and whimpered softly wanting to just be put out of his misery. "Please just don't leave me alone with him." He whimpered softly tears rolling as he fell flat and fainted from the pain and blood loss.

Twilight sighed when he collapsed, "Poor boy, Spike tell the doctor to come in and fix his stitches." She stated softly before pulling aside her friends, Guys you heard him so what do you think we should do now?"

Spike got the doctor to reentered before he went to join everyone in the corner. "That was a really sad thought though I mean who would do that to a colt." He muttered softly looking over at the doctor.

Fluttershy looked at the little colt and sighed, "Twilight I think we need figure out a place for him to live and tell the princess, If someone is doing this to ponies she needs to know." Stated the well known shy friend who seemed to be the most upset.

Twilight sighed, "My thoughts exactly, I'm going to let him live with me at the castle so that he can get used to some freedom, and maybe lead a relatively normal life from now on." She weakly smiled before turning away, "Spike take a note please."

 _ **Dear princess Celestia,**_

 _ **Yesterday we came into contact with a small black and white colt named Danny, He is severely injured and he says that some ponies did it to him. He's at the hospital right now but I request to see you right away. It is a dire emergency that needs to be dealt with, it requires the utmost care and I wish to speak with you away from said colt he is not ready to meet anyone at this point in time. Hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Your faithful student,**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **I actually think this stories doing pretty good, at first I didn't think many people would like it but over 400 views and 5 follows I'm impressed that It came so far and everyones patients with each chapter makes me happy. ^^ Please remember to leave a comment and favorite my story if you like it thank you for all the PR.**_

The doctor sighed and walked over to the small group when he was done, "Please don't let him move again it's like he hates me and I don't need some pony hurt more than they already are. Not in my hospital." He mumbled in agitation. "If it happens again I will have to strap him down to the bed, But if he can stay calm and relax a bit then he should be good to go home tomorrow." Said the doctor smiling now with the clipboard under his wing.

Twilight nodded listening to the doctor carefully then sighed, "I'll see what I can do. He seems terrified of every pony though so don't take it personal." She smiled trying to reassure him until Pinkie pie carelessly chimed in, "But twilight I thought a doctor was the one…" Her comment was cut off by quickly by Applejack, "Was trying to fix him up." She finished with a sheepish smile.

The doctor thought it was weird but let it go have had other patients to attend to. "I'll be back at nightfall to change out his bandages so please be careful." He said again before leaving.

Twilight sighed again and turned to start talking when Spike got a letter via fire. He grabbed it and opened it up waiting to read it aloud to everyone. "Ehem, I got a letter from the princess…" He stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

 _ **My faithful student Twilight Sparkle,**_

 _ **I agree that this is an emergency, and I wish I could come right away but an emergency has come up here and I can not leave until it is resolved. But you can come to Canterlot to discuss it further in detail if you wish.**_

 _ **Your beloved friend,**_

 _ **Princess Celestia**_

After it was done being read Twilight sighed, "I guess I'm going to Canterlot. Can someone watch over him until my return?" She asked looking at her group of friends who almost all eagerly rose their hoofs. Twilight sighed, "One pony one care giver, I think it should be Fluttershy because Fluttershy found and saved him not to mention she is the one with the most effective skills when it comes to small things." She stated to the group of now disappointed ponies. With that Twilight turned to leave, "Now I'm going to leave immediately and try to come back as soon as I can." She stated before walking out of the door spike leaving with her.

Fluttershy was the only one who hadn't raised her hand to take Danny she didn't want to impose and she really didn't want to be the reason why Danny was hurt more but after she was designated to take care of him while Twilight was gone, she knew she wouldn't abandon her post. She turned to talk to every pony, but just as she went to talk but was interrupted by Applejack when she spoke up, "I think we should go home, It's getting late and I promised my sister I would show her how to use my lasso. " She stated before leaving without another word. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie followed as well with their own daily problems. Leaving Rarity and Fluttershy alone with the colt. "It's ok sweetheart I'm sure you'll do fine but it is getting late and we all have other responsibilities, but I do think you are the best pony for the job. I'm can stay for a little while longer but i do need to go feed opal first I'll come back after to wait for you." She chimed before turning to leave.

Fluttershy smiled, "Thanks Rarity that would be nice if it's not to much trouble." She turned and sat by the bed after Rarity told her she would be back.

Danny sighed softly as he slowly opening his eyes the silence of the room he was in made him feel comfortable. He didn't realize he wasn't alone when he opened his mouth, "Where am I anyways?" He muttered softly the lights in the room dim without the sun. He was about to say something else when he got a quiet answer that seemed to come from next to him. He froze and turned his head to see the yellow pony with pink hair from earlier that day. His ears fell back as he realized he wasn't truly alone.

"Hello are you alright?" Whispered the Pony looking like she was as scared as he was. He raised his ears slightly and eyed her with suspicion. "W-who are you?" He mumbled softly trying to make himself look bigger then he was.

"I'm Fluttershy, and i'll be watching over you Danny. Please don't run or make any sudden moves your stitches will break again if you do." She smiled slightly and raised a hoof to comfort him. Danny cringed slightly his heart sped up as he inched away. When she realized he was shaking again when she tried to touch him she decided to retreat her hoof. "I'm sorry I don't want you to hurt yourself I promise look." She smiled waving her hooves innocently in the air showing she had nothing to hurt him with.

"W-why do you care?" He asked skepticism raising in his voice as he tried to understand her intentions. "Why are you a pony?" He asked softly not really just realizing but he started to want answers. "And where am I? How am I not in the dungeon I was before? And why are you being nice to me, Don't you know who I am?" His questions were numerous but when he saw her face he realized she knew nothing.

"All I know is that you were near my cottage, and you were very hurt so I tried to help you." She mumbled looking down at his chest. "Are you hurting at all? I-if you are I can get you some pain medicine but I would need to call the doctor."

"NO! Please no doctors." He whimpered pleading with her. "I-I'm fine, really I just where am I?" He asked really wanting answers to his questions. His eyes watching her closely.

She sighed softly then carefully thought before answering his questions to the best of her abilities. "Well this is ponyville. I don't know how you got here. I've always been a pony and Dungeon?" She asked looking at him with a sad look, "I'm sorry that you were hurt so badly." She whispered only getting a dead look from him. "I-it's fine… I guess you wouldn't actually know about that… Huh…" He muttered laying down slowly. "S-so I'm safe?" He asked looking at her through his bright blue eyes he seemed so much small and his protruding rib cage didn't help.

"Yes, you are." She smiled weakly looking at him, "You must have been starving to have your ribs look like they are about to pop out of your body."

Danny looked at his stomach then looked away, "S-sorry about earlier I was just scared, y-you seem nice though." He smiled slightly his eyes lighting up with a small amount of trust but it was killed when he heard Rarity knock on the door. Danny froze and looked at Fluttershy before yanking the blanket over his head in fear when she walked in.

"Hello?" called in Rarity only to get Fluttershy to say shh and wave her in. "How is he?" She whispered only to get a look from Fluttershy.

"Hey Danny? It's ok this is Rarity she's one of my best friends I promise she won't hurt you either." Stated Fluttershy with a light smile. "Won't you please come out and say hi." She pleaded trying to coax him out.

After a few long moments Danny slowly came out. "H-hi…" He whispered watching her then Fluttershy but not giving them a chance to touch him. He didn't move much because he was still on edge.

 _ **Well that's a good place to stop for this chapter. Also I have some other news I now have a beta for this story to help me out with my English a bit among other things So everyone give a warm welcome to lolahusky8. ^^**_

 _ **Hey it's Husky here I am very glad I get to beta this story. When I first read it I didn't realize it was Luffy's story so when I found out I asked to beta it and he said yes! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Hello everyone another fantastic chapter brought you by Athena energy drink, The drink that makes you youthful.**_

Twilight had slept on the train ride to the Canterlot. When she woke up she was at her destination, the castle off in the distance. With a light sigh she spread her wings and started to test them. "I guess I should practice again. I really need to learn how to fly better." She decided to take a chance and lifted off struggling as she headed for the castle.

* * *

Danny was sleeping close to Fluttershy's left side while she stroked his Black mane. His ears fell back as the light voices of Fluttershy and the doctor spoke. "So you're going to be putting him on a special diet until he gains back his weight?" Asked the fluorescent pony her tail curled protectively around the young colt.

"Yes, He needs to eat small amounts, gain back his weight slowly otherwise you could kill him. Also I need you to keep an eye on that back leg of his it was taken in a horrible manner but it's finally started healing I need you to make sure he isn't scratching at the stitches I put in his leg or chest if either gets opened up he could end up really hurt. Do you understand?" Asked the doctor making sure to explain everything as it stood.

Fluttershy nodded slightly, she understood but she was concerned about Danny, "Um is there any possibility of his getting pain treatment?" She asked trying to sound confident about it.

The doctor looked at her a moment then thought for a moment I can prescribe him some hydrocodone. "It's a mild pain medication, but It has some small side effects." He muttered softly watching her. "It is in its experimental phase though, Are you sure you want it?"

She looked at him then at Danny and sighed, "Let's give it a try, I don't want him hurting this badly." She mumbled softly watching as the doctor wrote up the prescription and left to get the medicine.

Fluttershy sighed and sat quietly rubbing danny's softly mane. "You don't have to be in pain anymore, I promise." She sighed softly and looked over toward the table where Applejack sat, "Hey Applejack can you help me get him to the bed?" She asked softly getting her attention.

"Of course sugar cube." She smiled and walked over slowly lifting Danny up, Fluttershy grabbing his other end and they slowly made their way to the bed. "It seems like he's starting to get used to us, He hasn't tried to hurt himself in a panic since yesterday. But are you going to take him to twilight's tomorrow when he's released from here?" She asked now tucking him in on one side Fluttershy nodded tucking in the other side. "Ya but I might stay their until twilight comes back I want to make sure he's not alone until he feels safe."

* * *

Danny shifted softly and woke slightly to their voices at first he was dazed and made a swift movement whining, "NO! Please…" Tears fell from his eyes that still seemed to be sleeping. He was scared and only calmed down when Fluttershy started whispering and petting his head telling him he was safe. He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

* * *

Twilight landed just outside the palace and was about to walk in when she heard a guard call to her at first she thought she did something wrong but it was actually Shining armor. "TWILLY! What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her.

"I'm here because a Colt showed up so injured and lost that he had to get stitches and bone corrections." She said softly looking sad as she explained.

"What? So you're not here because…" He trailed off slightly then brought himself back, "Let's go see the princess then." He chimed leading her down the long hallway.

 _ **Sorry everyone about not posting the chapter when I normally try to I passed out typing last night. But here it is another chapter for another day Ill make another one tomorrow with more details but I woke up with a migraine today so I'm exhausted and can't think without hurting.**_


	12. Author's note

_**Hey everyone Here it is another author's note for ya, So I know its been awhile and I am truly sorry for that *Bows* *bows* I promise that as soon as Chapter 11 is ready I will have it posted but I'm exhausted here as of late Ive had a lot on my plate and little to no sleep but I promise I'm not giving up on this I will continue to post to this book**_

 _ **-Luffy out**_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Twilight walked down the hall walking into the throne room. She was pleasantly greeted by the wonderful view through each of the stained windows. She paused in front of one in particular of her and her friends when they first found the elements. She smiled slightly when she heard someone enter and call to her. "Twilight!" Smiled a weary looking princess. She clearly was exhausted and twilight couldn't help but ask, "Is everything alright princess?"

Celestia gave her a hug before answering her question with a single one word answer that struck Twilight hard. "No"

Danny flipped slightly landing harshly on his wings causing him to shoot up in pain. After a few moments of rubbing the appendage thoughtfully he looked around. When he saw a mirror he slowly got up trying to awkwardly walk on three legs. After a few failed attempts he finally made it to the mirror and looked himself over. He spread his wings slowly and stared at the wings with interest. He had always wanted wings but now that he had them he felt weird. He was still adjusting to how to use them when Applejack walked in with Rainbow dash. Danny saw the two and froze for a moment before Applejack spoke to him, "You're lookin a lot better." She smiled snapping Danny out of his fear. They were told by Fluttershy to talk to him softly and not to get angry with him.

Danny slowly nodded and inched closer still unsure of them he slowly opened his mouth to talk but once again his mouth clamped shut he had only talked a few times and only when addressed directly. He had gotten back into the bed careful of his stitches when Rainbow pulled out a new book to read. "I brought you the next book of the great daring do if you want I can read it for you.

Danny slightly shifted taking a bit of an interest. Rainbow had been by everyday to read to him since the hospital started allowing regular visits for him.

At first he didn't want to listen but seeing them really want him to cheer up made him happy even if they didn't mean it. He smiled and nodded and went to speak again to the pair. "W-why do you come visit me? Why do you care?" He asked softly looking down immediately after and apologizing with a low bow of his head causing his stitches to strain. "S-sorry…" He went to clamp his mouth shut again when Applejack smiled, "Now sugar cube you don't need to apologize you can speak freely here." She chimed rubbing his head gently, "The Doctor said you get to leave tomorrow and twilight should be back soon. You just rest and then we can figure out everything." She smiled asking if Danny was thirsty. She went and got him water. She set it down on the tray in front of him. "There you are now to answer your question. We care because no one should go through what you went through and we refuse to allow you to suffer any more." She chimed patting his head again.

Danny watched her smiling he was finally capable of lifting his arms and legs enough to drink on his own but without fingers he couldn't get a grip sending his glass crashing to the floor.

Danny jolted and shot up to his pillows away from the pair cowering. "I'm Sorry!" He cried out as he shook seeing Rainbow slowly come over to him he covered his head expecting pain but got a light patting before being moved back into the bed. "Hey it's not your fault just gain back your strength were not gonna hurt you I promise."

Danny waited a long moment before moving his hoof looking at her. His thoughts running rampant with confusion. **Can I actually trust them?** _NO!_ **But what if they mean what they say?** _Don't take the chance to get hurt again!_ **Please let me trust them I want to trust them…** _You don't need them!_ He whimpered softly and decided to try. "T-thank you…" He mumbled looking at the pair he took a deep breath. "I-I trust you… Please don't ruin it." He pleaded softly before handing Rainbow the book to read.

Twilight was shown to Luna's chambers. "She's been sick for weeks and no one knows why." Chimed Celestia softly before sitting at the side of her sister's bed with a sad look. "From what I can tell she's used a lot of magic energy. But She won't tell me what for, she just repeats the phrase I saved him over and over."

Twilight listened carefully to Celestia before walking over to Luna's bedside. "Who did she save?" She asked but when Celestia went to answer A sleeping Luna responded, "D-Danny…" The name made Twilight's ears fly up. "You? But!" She looked at Celestia than luna. "I-I think I know what''s wrong with her. We need to get her to Danny the Pony I told you about Luna just said his name." Stated Twilight seeming a bit frantic.

 _ **Ok here it is Chapter 11 I know it took some time and I do feel bad for that but it couldn't be helped. I am doing the best I can here so Please leave a comment telling me how i'm doing so far. Thank you**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **So Here it is chapter 12 I hope you like it I will be making some minor changes in the previous chapters so that my english will get better. Thanks for all the support. ^^**_

Twilight was sitting next to Luna with a light sigh she was taking the royal chariot back to Ponyville with Luna and two guards. Celestia had stayed behind in order to keep her kingdom from worrying. Twilight sighed softly staring at the ground when Luna shivered. Twilight unfurled her wing and wrapped it around Luna gently as they made their descent.

Danny was walking up to a large castle in the middle of Ponyville. His eyes wide in shock as he froze staring at it. "Wow it's so big!" He stated causing Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity to smiled waiting for him to finish registering his new home.

"This is where you'll be living from now on." Chimed the Bright white mare. "You'll be living with the princess and Spike a baby dragon." She smiled as Danny's eye went wide. "You mean like an evil, fire breathing, gold hoarding d-d-dragon?" He quivered recalling his encounters with the two beasts that had attacked him consistently.

"Good heavens no, our spikey wikey would never hurt anyone." Stated Rarity feeling a little hurt for the thought. "Ya He's a nice Dragon though not all of them are." Stated Rainbow dash trying to get him to walk faster. "Come on Twilight will be back soon and she needed you settled in right away so you could see someone important."

"Who?" Asked Danny slowly walking up to the door. They let him in as they talked. "Well One of our princesses is coming to see you in person, The princess of the night, Luna. Your room is over here." Stated Rainbow.

Danny followed after her. "What do you mean the princess of the night?" He asked softly walking after them slowly He was still easily tired and was already panting from the exercise. He was shaking violently but he didn't want any help walking. Once they got to his room he couldn't help but say wow.

His room was huge and shiny. The walls looked like they were made of crystal and his bed was huge he'd never seen a bed so big. "T-this is all mine?" He asked softly shifting in his weight on his hoofs. "Can I decorate it?" He asked softly seeking permission. Fluttershy shifted slightly wrapping a wing around him affectionately. "Of course you can I'm positive Twilight won't mind. We can even go shopping later." She chirped softly her voice kind and trusting.

Danny smiled walking around the room getting a feel for everything. His one good eye scanned the many books that lined a wall and the shelves as he made his way around back to the group. "I love it." He chimed softly his ears lifting as he started thinking about how to set up his room when he heard a loud shout come from the other room.

Twilight entered the castle once the Stallions landed. She went to help Luna in but Luna insisted she could do it. Her dark blue black hide quivered as she forced herself to stand walking with pride as she made her way to the door. Twilight walked next to her making sure she didn't get hurt. "Can you tell me now how you know Danny?" She asked opening the door for her friend. Luna sighed softly, "In time I'll tell you but I need to make sure he's ok I have to do this." She stated serious concern in her voice as she entered walking to the throne room. "Can you get him? Please." She asked sitting on the floor exhaustion overtaking her.

Twilight rushed to her side to help her down before answering, "Yes I'll have spike get him." She called out to spike who she knew had been watching the whole time. He came out of the far corner chuckling nervously, "Hey Twilight, What's wrong with Luna?" He asked softly unable to stop watching the mare that laid there.

"She's not feeling well can you get Danny for me?" She asked softly not willing to leave the princess's side. Spike nodded and ran off down the hall to Danny's room. He was panting heavily from running when he finally reached his friends. "D-Danny T-twi-light's back." He gasped trying so hard to gain his breath again.

Danny's head shot up as the small Dragon from before entered, "Y-your spike?" He asked slowly walking over to him looking him all over. He just couldn't help but stare. "You're so small?" He stated without thinking only to get an attitude from him. "Hey i'm not small!" He growled softly causing Danny to whimper and charge behind Fluttershy looking at him through her legs.

Fluttershy gave Spike a look making him think again and sigh, "Sorry Danny I just don't like being called small." He smiled again walking over slowly. "The princess needs you though so please come with me."

Danny watched him a moment before slowly nodding. He crawled out from behind Fluttershy but was still glued to her side his tail wrapped around her leg as he waited for her to move. Fluttershy smiled and slowly started walking into the throne room.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **Hello everyone I would like to say sorry for not posting right away working two jobs is hard and I am trying to do this when I should be sleeping. So I also want to apologize for any errors that I may make. Anyway here is chapter 13. Enjoy ^^**_

Danny was standing in the doorway when he saw a Navy blue Pony with a crescent moon on an even darker flank. He shifted awkwardly as Fluttershy bowed and smiled, "Hello Princess Luna." She was happy to see her friend again.

"Hello Fluttershy." She smiled causing Danny's ears to shoot up. He had heard her voice before but he couldn't place where. "He shifted slightly again when her gaze fell on the young colt a weak smile spread across her face as she chimed. "So you are ok, I'm so glad." After a few moments of silence she realized he didn't recognize her voice. "So you don't remember?" She asked causing him to think harder. His ears twitched as he put a hoof to his mouth biting it nervously. After a few more awkward moments his head shot up. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAVED ME!" He practically shouted getting a stiff smile from the Alicorn.

He let go of Fluttershy to run to Luna but he managed three steps before falling over with a painful thud. He had forgotten he was missing a leg which caused Fluttershy to rush to his aid. "Careful little one." She smiled getting a look of thanks before Danny slowly walked over to Luna sitting by her side, with a questioning look. "So you weren't in my head?"

Luna smiled, "Technically I was I was using my dream walking but while you were awake… It took a lot out of me but you needed someone to talk to you." She chimed laying down now to tired to remain sitting up.

"But how did I end up here? How did you know I was in danger? Who are you? Why am I a pony?" He asked softly laying next to her wanting answers But she just raised a hoof to quiet him. "Look I can give you all the answers you want but I will need to start at the beginning." She stated gesturing for twilight and fluttershy so sit down next to her as well. Once everyone was settled down she took a deep breath and with a light sigh started from the first time she met Danny.

-Memory/Story-

 _She walked out onto the balcony her horn glowing a bright pale blue. She raised her head spreading her wings and setting into her evening flight the moon slowly rising behind her. She smiled feeling the air flowing through her lightly brushed hair against her flank. She was making light twists and turns in the air flexing her body in the cool night air gracefully flying over the city. She was heading back to the castle when a voice so loud and painful coursed through her head forcing her to drop from the sky plummeting to the earth. She was coming in fast screaming out in pain as the earth rapidly approached. She was holding her head as a large black stallion came to her aid. Swooping in fast saving the princess. Luna looked up at him before passing out._

 _She woke up the next day in her bed making her think she dreamed the whole thing. She woke up walking out to greet her sister who was talking to a doctor. Luna waited several long moments she realized it was the same black stallion from her dream._ _ **Was it a Dream?**_ _She started to question when her sister finally noticed her waving her over._

" _Luna are you alright? You took a real nasty Dive last night." She stated walking over followed by the pegasus who bowed. "ello Princess i'm sure glad you're finally awake." He chimed in what sounded like a southern ranchers voice once Celestia finished._

 _Luna looked at the pair confused a moment before her dream became a vivid memory. "I I actually fell from the sky?!" She chimed surprise welling as the realization of the night before. "Wait! Then that voice!" She chimed now getting a puzzled look from his sister and the doctor before the doctor gave a light smile._

" _Come down princess,you're just confused I didn't hear nothin like you say. Their wasn't a sound other than the night bugs singin their pretty tune last night." He piped up his dark flank housing a few stars that connected to look like a stethoscope. It would have been interesting if she wasn't so confused._

After I realised that it was in my head I started to to try to find out where it had come from but It didn't happen overnight and I was about to give up when the voice came to my head again in a whining squeal of straight pain. After a few tries I had finally heard the voice. He was talking about giving up, he wanted to die and from the sound of it he had been hoping it to be quick and soon. So I called out to him it took another long trek but he had finally heard her.

 _ **Don't give up!**_ _She had shouted out to him wanting him to never give in to what she quickly found out was harsh torture._

 _-Intermission-_

Danny stumbled softly about the room tired as it was well after dark now and Luna had stopped her story to allow him to sleep promising to finish the next day but they were all exhausted from the flight and moving Danny into his new home.


	16. Author's note 3spoiler

**Sorry I know I'm not posting like I used to but I don't want to rush each chapter cause other wise they come out like Chapter 4 which I do plan on fixing up I just have a lot on my plate so I can only write at night I promise the next chapter will be posted as soon as its done it is in the make I promise. I'm trying to do two story's and this one doesn't flow so easily because its got a deep intricate plot in progress.**

 _ **also just so everyone here knows I have dyslexia Words and letters are hard for me to read I'm sorry if some of my sentences are a little jumbled or seem lost I write my stories late at night and that's when its the most difficult to read and write I do try not to do it but English and grammar are difficult for me. So I'm sorry if you don't like it then don't read my story I'm sorry I'm not perfect.**_ __

 _ **But for those who Don't want to wait here's a small spoiler.**_

Danny woke up slowly his mane was all over the place as he shot up panting heavily a nightmare from the night before slowly made its way out of his head. He shook the last of sleep from his body and moved to the bathroom that sat in the corner of the room. He yawned heavily and limped his way awkwardly across the room his wings awkwardly out stretched as he had no idea how to use them. He sighed and stared at his wrapped chest he would be getting his bandages changed by Fluttershy today than he could hear the rest of Luna's story about how she found him and saved him.

He liked the princess she made him feel safe. Her voice a soothing smooth tone and her dark coat and Cutiemark as he came to know the mark on her flank made him think she was like him loved the stars and space.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth making him realise he hadn't smiled since he was brought here. The thought made him smile a bit more as tears dripped from his face. "I-I'm Really Free." He felt his whole body shake as tears rolled in big drips landing heavily on the ground. He quickly tried to make them dry up but no matter how hard he tried he was so happy. Just so freaking happy he couldn't remember the last time he felt free to do as he pleased and the feeling felt so good. He raised his head with pride as he huffed. "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! NEVER! EVER!" He shouted at his reflection in the mirror. With that he heard a soft knock on his door which caused his proud demeanor to drop a moment before he realised who it was. He smiled softly when Fluttershy walked in slowly not waiting for him to answer.

Her head rose and she smiled back, "You're finally smiling, it's so nice to see a smile on your face." She stated deciding not to mention his tears. The saddle bag she had filled with clean bandages and a few new things for the colt as gifts hung from her back. He looked at the over stuffed bags and opened his mouth. "Thats a lot of bandages." He spouted softly raising his head.

Fluttershy smiled, "Not just bandages I also got you a couple of things to welcome you to Ponyville." She smiled and lifted her wing reaching into the bag with her mouth she pulled out a couple of small posters and a small bag of filled with a few gold coins. "I know you're still getting used to living here so I thought you might like a few things. So here's a couple of posters I wasn't sre what you liked but I saw how you admired Princess luna and her cutie mark so one is of her and the other is of the night sky she brings every night." She smiled as he opened one then the other a light smile appearing on his face. He stated softly, "Thank you so much I love them." He chimed shifting slightly as he hugged her only to let out a small whimper of pain and back up.

She smiled softly, "Don't hurt yourself. Let's get those bandages changed then we can go see the princess." She chirped softly slowly pushing him back to the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Danny woke up slowly his mane was all over the place as he shot up panting heavily a nightmare from the night before slowly made its way out of his head. He shook the last of sleep from his body and moved to the bathroom that sat in the corner of the room. He yawned heavily and limped his way awkwardly across the room his wings awkwardly out stretched as he had no idea how to use them. He sighed and stared at his wrapped chest he would be getting his bandages changed by Fluttershy today than he could hear the rest of Luna's story about how she found him and saved him.

He liked the princess she made him feel safe. Her voice a soothing smooth tone and her dark coat and Cutiemark as he came to know the mark on her flank made him think she was like him loved the stars and space.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth making him realise he hadn't smiled since he was brought here. The thought made him smile a bit more as tears dripped from his face. "I-I'm Really Free." He felt his whole body shake as tears rolled in big drips landing heavily on the ground. He quickly tried to make them dry up but no matter how hard he tried he was so happy. Just so freaking happy he couldn't remember the last time he felt free to do as he pleased and the feeling felt so good. He raised his head with pride as he huffed. "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! NEVER! EVER!" He shouted at his reflection in the mirror. With that he heard a soft knock on his door which caused his proud demeanor to drop a moment before he realised who it was. He smiled softly when Fluttershy walked in slowly not waiting for him to answer.

Her head rose and she smiled back, "You're finally smiling, it's so nice to see a smile on your face." She stated deciding not to mention his tears. The saddle bag she had filled with clean bandages and a few new things for the colt as gifts hung from her back. He looked at the over stuffed bags and opened his mouth. "Thats a lot of bandages." He spouted softly raising his head.

Fluttershy smiled, "Not just bandages I also got you a couple of things to welcome you to Ponyville." She smiled and lifted her wing reaching into the bag with her mouth she pulled out a couple of small posters and a small bag of filled with a few gold coins. "I know you're still getting used to living here so I thought you might like a few things. So here's a couple of posters I wasn't sre what you liked but I saw how you admired Princess luna and her cutie mark so one is of her and the other is of the night sky she brings every night." She smiled as he opened one then the other a light smile appearing on his face. He stated softly, "Thank you so much I love them." He chimed shifting slightly as he hugged her only to let out a small whimper of pain and back up.

She smiled softly, "Don't hurt yourself. Let's get those bandages changed then we can go see the princess." She chirped softly slowly pushing him back to the bathroom.

Luna shifted slight flexing her wings before slowly sitting down. Twilight helped her before moving away again to give her space to speak. She sat in her chair and stared at the map that sat in front of her memorizing it slowly. Luna smiled as Danny eagerly sat in front of her wanting so badly to know how and why she saved him.

-Story/memory-

Luna had been forced to stay in bed getting sicker from using powerful magic to talk to the young male over in another dimension. She had been talking to him for many months taking a lot of energy to keep up with the nightly chats they had.

 **Danny as I came to find was his name was a bright young male but I could tell he was broken just wanting the pain to stop. I wanted to help him so for three years I studied every magic book ever created. Keeping it secret because I knew Danny didn't want to face the reality of it all.**

She sighed and walked out on her balcony her head drooping from lack of sleep over exhausted powers and a dark sense of lost hope. Three years we chatted ,three years Luna searched, Three years she failed to find anything. Then one day she had been looking through one of the few magic books from before starswirl the bearded and in that book she found it. What she needed a complex spell meant to cut a hole into dimensions.

Luna was thrilled as she read it over but seemed even more depressed by the end. It would kill her if she didn't perform it correctly. She trembled softly and needed time to decide to use it but when she went to talk to Danny that night what she saw she couldn't handle.

Danny was screaming internally his leg was being taken and they were starting on his arm when she had started the spell out of anger and pity. She acted as though she was in pain herself repeating the magical incantation.

After long moments a portal was ripped open over Danny and she pulled him through. But the spell was to strong for a weakened Luna so it became incomplete. Luna had collapsed without finishing dropping Danny in the everfree forest a short distance from Fluttershy's house.

 **When I came to Tia was by my bed pacing with worry. I couldn't help but say Danny's name before passing out again when I came to a second time I heard twilight and I mumbled Danny's name again then she brought me here. To meet young Danny.**

-end of memory/story-

Danny sat there his ears flicking slightly. "Y-you were the one who saved me?" He asked tears coming to his eyes stinging his face again as he gave her a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He cried out nuzzling into her wing a small smile on his face as she rubbed his back.

"You all also need to know Danny is special and has secrets please respect them he may or may not tell you one day." She stated before looking at the young colt who was looking at her curiously. When she gave him a wink and smiled his face turned red. "Y-you know?!" He whispered in surprise.

"I knew you for three years of course I know and don't worry I won't tell a sole. I know it's caused you a lot of pain." She smiled softly before coughing and laying down exhausted. "I want to sleep."

Twilight walked over and helped her up. "Ya I'll take you to your room and bring you something to eat later." She chirped walking away slowly letting Luna lean on her.

Danny and Fluttershy were left in shock but over different things. Danny slowly smiled his ear twitching softly. "C-can you believe she saved me from torture." He was so happy. His ears drooping when he saw Fluttershy's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked expecting her to be mad at him.

Fluttershy started to tear up. "Y-you really were put through the worst possible thing and you endured for three years you poor colt." She whimpered pulling him close into a hug. "Your loved here don't ever change who you are." She cried out causing Danny to become very confused.

 **Well there you have it chapter 14 now the real fun begins I'll post chapter 15 next week so enjoy ^^**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Here it is another Chapter for the week I'll write another one when I got a couple of day's off hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

Danny whimpered his head dropped down in defeat as Twilight flapped her wings indignantly as she stated loudly, "No you have to go to school. You're too young not to be going and I refuse to allow you to stay home! Even Spike went to school with me when I was in Canterlot."

Danny whimpered again looking at the small stitches that kept his chest closed. "But i'm still injured and...and…" He started trembling looking at his awkwardly outstretched wings. He still couldn't figure out how to use them.

He looked at his wings then looked down. "W-what if I get made fun of because I of my wings or my missing leg…" He whispered looking at her. Twilight paused a moment then smiled, "You won't I have explained your situation to mrs. Cheerilee and she assures me that she will make sure that you are protected." She then continued walking slowly moving him along. "Come on you don't want to be late on your first day." She smiled outstretching her wing.

They slowly approached the school just as the first bell rang for class. Danny whimpered and dropped his gaze as ponies ran past him. He looked up slightly to notice a bright pink pony with a pink and white mane staring at him and whispering to her friend. The pair stared at him for a long moment before hurrying into the classroom.

Danny dropped his gaze again as Twilight and he had walked up the steps. Danny slowly limped into classroom and looked at everyone through his mane his black hair covering his bright sky blue eyes. He heard someone approach him causing him to get spooked and back into Twilight who blocked the exit.

"Hello mrs. Cheerilee, This is Danny you remember I talked to you yesterday. He does need help getting settled and try not to let the kids bully him. He's skittish around new Ponies as you can tell. Come on Danny introduce yourself to everyone." Smiled Twilight pushing him forwards.

Danny whimpered slowly following Twilight's advise. "H-hello…" He whispered his ears falling back as he slowly scanned the ponies all of them just younger than him. He slowly shifted on his three legs When someone shouted out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!?" Once that question was said hundreds more appeared. "HOW DID YOU GET SO HURT?!" "WHO DID THAT TO YOU?!"

Danny started whimpering as he quickly backed into the wall. He was shaking as he looked at all the students then looked at Twilight who smiled softly. "Go on at least try." Danny whimpered and looked forwards again. As he opened his mouth to speak the entire school shut their muzzles. Danny mumbled softly, "T-this happened because I was stupid… I-I couldn't protect myself." He whimpered softly trying to hide and dropped his gaze again. But the minute it fell a pony came to his side. "Come on you can sit next to me." It was a bright yellow pony with a red mane and what looked to be a shield filled with red, light purple, and purple and an apple on top.

"I'm Apple bloom, I'm here to help so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." She chirped softly gesturing for him to follow her. He slowly inched forwards with a little encouraging from Twilight. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do any more before he would have followed her happily but his heart sank as his friends came to his head. He would never see them again and at the moment he wasn't sure if he wanted too. He knew his friends and family loved him but part of himself could still hear Agent Z. **They gave me to him...right?** The thought passed when he was told to take his seat.

Danny had zoned out at some point and before he knew it the lunch bell rang out. He was looking around his wings shooting out as fear filled his body until Apple bloom tapped his shoulder. "Hey you ok?" She asked softly making him jump. He was panting heavily when a white pony with light and dark purple hair walked up behind him. "I see you're a little jumpy. My name's sweetie Belle." She poked him gently in the bandages. "What happened to you?" She asked without thinking about it.

Danny felt the prod and a sting follow quickly making him caress his core. "Ow…" He muttered crossly. Apple bloom quickly started to move between them. "Sweetie Belle stop it." She stated coldly.

Danny stared at the pair a moment then looked at his stomach. "I-i don't want to talk about it." He stated softly dropping his head slightly. He was feeling a little sad as his thoughts drifted again. He was so lost that he was quickly spooked by the bright orange pony with a purple mane. "Who's the new colt?" She asked loudly her voice bringing him back and sending him flying in fear ramming head first into the ceiling.

The initial hit sent him back to earth he whimpered and covered his head both because of pain and fear. After a moment he was starting to breath again, his heart pounding heavily as the orange pony came forward chuckling slightly. "Sorry bout scarin you. I'm Scootaloo." She stated firmly helping him up. "You okay that was a pretty nasty hit."

"I'm fine...I just needa breath." Danny said his voice shaken up as he stood slowly getting his ruffled feathers to lay back again. "S-so w-what do you do for fun around here any way?" He asked wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Well there's plenty but do you want us to show you around after school?" Asked Sweetie Belle who was trying to work in an apology. "I'm sorry for hurting you." She smiled slightly as Fluttershy and Applejack walked into the school yard.

 **Okay so that's where I'm finishing this chapter I'm sorry but I'm tired but I didn't like that this was taking so long. I do apologize for how long it took. Enjoy ^^**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **I know it's been awhile and I really do feel bad about the wait. *Bows* I was having a hard time deciding but I think I'm gonna bring in a new villain and for your wait I made this Chapter really long so enjoy ^^**

A cloaked mare with a bright red mane dangling in front of glowing green eyes smiled and looked into the foggy bowl where an image seemed to appear. "So that young colt is supposed to be the savior of this kingdom? He looks so puny." Stated a specter who was drifting around the liquid. "I want to have a go and test his power." Stated the glowing entity with a wicked smile that creased it's glowing cheeks.

"Have fun but don't kill him he needs to find himself again if he is to be prepared to fight an even greater enemy before him. He needs his courage back so help him find his true path Ceastial." Stated the Cloaked mare who waved her horn and granted the ghost access to the other side. "I'll be watching."

With that Ceastial raced past her into the small village with bright pastel ponies. It smiled and turned invisible. "Time to find the Colt and see his true power."

Danny was waving to Fluttershy and Applejack as they left the playground. "So you're the young Colt my sister's been fussin about all week?" Asked Applebloom who was now examining him closer. "You're covered in scars…" She stated softly mostly to herself "can you tell us what happened?" She asked softly her ears falling back when Danny jumped and tried to cover his waist with his less than healthy wings "P-please don't ask… I don't wanna talk about…" He trailed off when a small blue and white breath left his lips. He started to tremble and look around frantically.

Danny whimpered and looked at the three. "W-we need to get out of here." He stated only to get curious glance. "I-isn't it time to go back to class?" He smiled quickly dropping his gaze again.

"Well it is but you seem worried?" Stated Sweetie belle who seemed genuinely concerned. "Ya she's right you're shaking and you seem to be scared." Stated Scootaloo who had dropped her head to look at him closer. "If the wounds are so touchy we won't mention them again."

Danny whimpered as a ghost appeared behind the trio. Danny's eyes shot up and he growled slowly backing up. **NO NOT HERE! I WANT TO BE NORMAL! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANOTHER PIN CUSHION!** His thoughts screamed as he whimpered. The ghost smiling as it reached over and took hold of Scootaloo's leg. Scootaloo screamed as the ghost lifted her up upside down. "HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN AWAY FROM YOUR FATE!" Stated the ghost in a shrill voice who smirked as Danny's eyes widened. "PUT HER DOWN!" He growled stomping his hoof on the ground aggressively. The specter laughed and lifted Scootaloo higher. "Oh you want me to put her down? Why don't you make me."

Danny trembled again and looked around. There was nowhere for him to transform behind. His ears fell back and he whimpered softly under. "I-i can't…"

"HELP!" Screamed Scootaloo who was being spun in circles the scene slowly started to gather a crowd who were all concerned a few brave souls even stepped in to save her. "DROP THE FOUL YOU COWARD!" Shout a male who charged straight at it going straight through. He stopped and turned around growling. The entity smirked grabbed the pegasus throwing him hard against a building. A Unicorn stepped up next growling at the thing. "My turn you beast!" His horn lit up and he tried to use his magic but nothing happened. Ceastial yawned and blew what looked to be a sonic wave at the pony who was flung into the recovering pegasus. "WHO'S NEXT!" Laughed the ghoul but everyone started to back up. It laughed and looked at Danny expecting him to make the next move.

Danny whimpered his body shaking heavily. "W-what do I do everyone here is useless… I-I need to help but I can't just transform I don't even know if I can anymore…" The world around him went black as a voice sang through his heart. _They need a hero They need you Don't be afraid._ His shaking stopped as his mind filled with the words. "They need me…" When he said the words his body started to glow and his spirit filled again. "They need me now." He repeated as he forced his body to stop worrying about the could's and focus on the problem at hand. "They need Danny phantom." He spread his wings as a light blue glow emanated off his body. He shot into they sky as the silver ring formed around his waist. He smiled as the feeling of cool air rushed past his face. His body shook as he transformed his scar covered body changed from white to black and his cutie markless flank gained the symbol DP.

His black mane turned a bright silver and his eyes a bright toxic green. He felt his hind leg come back and a horn grow on his head as his wings slowly disappeared. He started to float as he finished changing. He shook out his coat and shot back down to the earth landing gently in front of the monster ghost. He was finally getting a good look at the beast, It looked like a large dog creature with a snake like tail. It white fur gave off a light florescent glow. "So you finally show your true colors." Laughed the ghoul, "Well bring it little steed I'm excited to see what you got."

Danny Shot at him anticipating the monster to read his move and turn invisible he turned invisible first. The Dog looked every which way, "Where?" Danny reappeared right in front of him and socked him in the face hard with his hoof. It hurt his shoulder slightly feeling like it was dislocated from the awkward shot. Scootaloo was screaming as the beast flew back. Danny grabbed Scootaloo quickly turning her invisible forcing the beast to let go. He then went put her down and stood his ground shouting back. "You want fun then show me what you got Fur ball." Spat Danny coldly.

The monster dog slowly got up and grinned ectoplasm dripping from his mouth. "That was a pretty good trick now how about I show you some of mine." The specter laughed and shot up snapping at Danny's waist. Danny dodged the initial attack but he didn't see the tail swing and slam into his throwing him into the school demolishing the southern facing wall.

Danny coughed heavily taking a knee as he tried to shake off the harsh blow to his abdomen. He slowly stood up and walked out of the rubble. "Sorry about the wall." He stated softly as mrs. Cheerilee stared at him. "Um are you alright?" She asked only to get a nod from him before he flew off. The beast was messing with a unicorn who was holding his attention long enough for Danny to fling into his back throwing the Ghost straight into a fence. Danny growled and charged after it grabbing its tail and wrapped it's paws up tight in the air hog tying it.

He panted as the Dog growled and struggled against his own tail unable to get free. "I guess you win this round boy!" Laughed the ghoul as Danny landed and Ponies shot over to his side Some to see if he was ok others to congratulate him for saving the you mare.

Danny trembled slightly backing up He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction maybe a few names and someone chasing him but this was too much. "I-I gotta go!" He shouted flying into the air as fast as he could until he found a good spot to hide and transform back. He managed to find a close by tree and flew into it hiding he turned back. His leg vanished again making him remember his predicament. He sighed softly and walked back over to the school expecting to see the giant dog thing. But in the excitement he hadn't noticed that it had disappeared. "Who was that beast thing…" He mumbled but his thoughts were interrupted when Sweetie belle touched him making him jump. "You know you shouldn't be so jumpy… I wonder who that was?" She muttered getting Danny to give her a whimsical look. "You know that Colt the black colt who saved Scootaloo…" She stated like he was blind. "He was amazing but I've never seen him before…"

"I don't care who he was I wanna know why that thing chose me." Stated Scootaloo who was rubbing a bruised leg mumbling softly. Applebloom smiled walking up to the group, "He was a hero he saved you Scootaloo you should be thanking him." She seemed disappointed that Scootaloo was even remotely curious.

Danny sighed softly, "So none of you know who he was? I thought maybe he did that kind of thing often." Stated Danny softly lying about the incident. "So you did see it? Were you back here the whole time?" Asked Applebloom slightly curious, "I didn't see you in the crowd…" She stated making him jump slightly as surprise at how attentive the young mare was. "Um ya I was hiding because that thing scared me." He stated shamefully.

"You should work on your courage." Smiled the trio who sat in front of him. "So we noticed you have no cutie mark. But you're so much older then us would you like us to help you find your special talent?"

Danny looked at his flank a moment before smiling. "S-sure t-that could be fun… but before we do that can you tell me what a cutie mark is?"

 **There it is a long chapter just for my loyal followers. I thank you all for waiting I hope it was worth the wait. ^^**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17cc**

 **Hi again ^^ I'm glad I got some reviews for the last chapter I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story I'm sorry for it being a while for posting but here it is the next chapter for your enjoyment I hope you enjoy.**

Danny was standing on the edge of a scooter on top of a hill trembling slightly, "You know I-I don't think this is going to be my talent guy's… I kinda need both legs for this... " He stated but Scootaloo smiled, "Don't worry all you need are your wings." She chimed pushing him off the hill before he could complain again.

Danny screamed as he went flying down the hill his wings out stretched from lack of use as he flapped trying to slow down screaming as he almost ran into someone. He flapped his wings and turned just missing the pony. He smiled awkwardly. "Hehe I-I'm still ali…" TWACK! He ran into a building hard sending his head into the wall. "Ow…" He grumbled getting a large bump on his head. "Let's not do that again…" He mumbled as the trio charged after him. "Are you alright? That looked like it hurt." Stated Sweetie belle who was the first to reach him.

"Ya I'm fine… I got a hard head. But why did you throw me off the hill…" He growled shooting a glance at Scootaloo who was trying so hard to conceal her laughter. "I-I'm sorry I figured you knew how to ride a scooter." Danny growled and spat. "I told you I didn't!"

Applebloom smiled, "Well at least we can cross that off the list." She was trying to make him feel better but it wasn't helping. "You guys are as dangerous as the Guy's in white." He grumbled but the name brought back painful memories that he hadn't quite gotten over… "who?" Asked Applebloom but was shot down when Danny shot her a cold glance. "Never mind just what's next…" He grumbled softly brushing off the remains of a bush.

"Well we can do dancing then chemistry." Chimed Sweetie belle quickly followed by Scootaloo. "Then we can do extreme flying, and animal care." Applebloom smiled as the trio stood around a paper they used to use to find their special talent. "Then we can do paper printing." Danny sighed softly and smiled, "Ok let's get going then." He wanted to be helpful but he was positive his special talent wasn't going to be any of those. "Do you guy's have any space programs?" He asked getting a quizzical look from the group a moment before all three smiled, "Ya we do it's under the science category."

Danny smiled sheepishly, "Can we do that today too?" When the trio nodded Danny smiled and followed after them leading the way happily. "So you're really interested in space aren't you, Danny?" Asked Applebloom who was walking next to him. He was slowed by the loss of his limb but she noticed he hated having help.

Twilight sighed as she sat at the round table in her castle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Luna all sat around it as well. "I'm still not sure what to do about the young colt." Stated Twilight softly looking down. "If what Luna said is true then we can't send him home." Stated Applejack slightly sceptical. "He was seriously injured and even missing a leg. What can we do but give him a nice home." She sighed softly shaking her head.

Rainbow Dash chimed in. "But what if who ever did that to him comes here? Is it possible?" She asked softly looking at everyone.

Luna sighed, "That's not possible from what I could tell there universe has no magic. That's how I brought him here." Fluttershy spoke up. "Why did they do that to him anyways?" The question made Luna jolt and look down. "If I tell you it can't leave this room and he can't know you know it's a touchy subject for him and with the pain still fresh in his mind I just don't want him to think we're going to do the same thing." Her words rang out loud and clear.

Everyone quickly went quiet to listen and after Luna saw everyone nod she sighed and spoke up. "Now I don't know how it happened but he's not regular pony he's half ghost. "Ghost?" stated Twilight in disbelief.

"Yes half ghost his biology was changed somehow and because of it he became a target. When we were linked he told me about his friends and family and how they betrayed him for money. Though I don't believe they all did he was so positive they did that it hurt him, Badly. He doesn't trust anyone and I'm positive that he thought he was talking to himself when he was talking to me. But when he met me I found that he had the same passion for the night sky that I did. He loved the stars and the moon and spoke of how he wanted to see them again." She smiled softening her gaze as everyone watched her. "The same as you?" Asked Pinkie pie curiously then giggled. "That's nifty I didn't think anyone was as passionate about the night as you."

"That's what I thought but the way he spoke about it I just knew he loved them as much as I did. I'm sorry that such a good colt had to suffer like he did so I did all the research I could until I found a way to get him out of that dreadful place."

"I know this might be hard to talk about but what was it like?" Asked Twilight softly staring at luna who spoke up again. "It was very dark and damp. Filled with painful history and blood. He was under constant pain and second guessing thoughts. I was surprised at how much he opened up to me but it seemed like he really wanted a friend and wanted someone he could trust but it was a hard barrier to break. He had grown cold even to his own emotions pain and agony were the only things he felt on a daily."

Rainbow Dash interjected. "But he seems so nice how could anyone do that to him?" Luna shook her head and sighed, "I just don't know all I know is anyone who could possibly do that to a young colt can't be good no matter how you look at it." She huffed coldly her head spinning with their last conversation before she saved him. "That's all I know though. Try not to prod him about it though I think when he's ready he'll tell the whole story but for now leave it be, ok."

Everyone nodded and Twilight spoke up again " guess there's no helping it he can live here in the castle." Everyone smiled in agreement. "Where is he anyways?" Asked Rarity who had been quiet the whole time. "The girls said they were going to help him find his cutie mark." Smiled Applejack, "They felt bad for him I think because he was having a hard time making friends. They wanted to help him." Luna smiled, "At least he's making new friends hopefully he will trust them. I hope they don't do anything to hurt him more…" The group fell quiet again and the small group looked at each other. "Um what exactly were they trying?" Asked Luna slightly getting Rainbow Dash to speak out this time. "They were going to see it he was a champion scooter rider…. Off a big… Crud…" She smacked her head with a hoof. "I hope he's not that badly injured…"

The specter was laughing hysterically staring into the crystal ball "Oh man I can't believe he didn't see the wall that was too much just way too much." The mare sighed, "What happened? Who are you talking about?" She asked walking over to the ghoul. "You're watching the colt again? Didn't I tell you to watch for the upcoming danger?" She scolded getting an unpleasant scowl from the ghost. "I was but they got boring all they've been doing is discussing how there going to go about their plan… it's stupid…" Ceastial grumbled crossing her claws. "It's very stupid."

"They will be acting soon and I need the colt to be prepared so just do what you're told." Growled the mare stomping a hoof. "Now get back to work I need to know as soon as they act." She then turned and went back to her brew in the corner.

Ceastial grumbled flipping it back over and staring at the screen unpleasantly. "It's still stupid, they're still just still just talking." "I don't care just do your job and quiet gripping! Jeeze…"

The specter sighed and stared at the ball blandly trying to keep sleep from it's eyes.

 _ **Here it is the next chapter don't forget to leave a COMMENT ^^**_


	21. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **Hello again sorry I've been a bit slow to posting i'm not sure where i want this story to go. It's been rough thinking of ideas please forgive me. *bows* P.s. a small spoiler is hidden in here but if you haven't seen season 6 you probably won't catch it.**_

The darkness spread throughout the cave the rocky edges lighting up with a rhythmic bright orange, green, red, and purple translucent glow emanating from glow cap mushrooms. A light clopping sound slowly approached the end of the cave. The little black body spoke out softly, "Mother are you here?" The voice was followed by a deep weak voice. "Come my loyal follower." She chimed softly from on top of a large rock.

The little black colt approached the small rock formation and bowed, "I've brought the colt you requested." He chimed softly bowing his head low. "Good send him in. Then leave us." She stated coldly irritated about the fact that most of her hive left her for that traitor Thorax.

The young male quickly turned and left sending in a tall black colt with a silver mane and black and whitetail entered bowing, "It's a pleasure to meet the master strategist herself queen Chrysalis." He grinned showing a row of sharpened teeth. "Why did you allow me the king of shadows to enter your glorious home… or should I call it a cave." He laughed now downgrading her. "What could such a great and powerful bug want with me?" He chuckled as she rose.

"Frankly I wouldn't have called you if I had any other choice my son." She growled, "And last I checked we had a common enemy." He scoffed and sighed, "I haven't been your son since you threw me out of the hive three years ago." He lifted his head slightly. "And if I recall correctly you told me you didn't need a half breed changeling like me littering your hive."

She sighed, looking him up and down a moment. "You look like you've been eating well." She smiled trying to change the subject. The colt growled, "I am not just gonna let you just blow this off, You were never there for me why should I even think about helping the queen of a reject hive." He scoffed pounding a hoof on the ground. "It's not like I asked for you to give birth to me and because of you I didn't even have a father I could go to! You just left me for dead." He growled getting ready to turn to leave.

Chrysalis flew to the other side of him. "Look Shadow I know we have had our differences and I don't care if you never want to see me again. But you could at least listen to what I have to say. Your father would have."

Shadow stopped in his tracks and grit his teeth. "I will not make any such promise to help you but I will hear you out in honor of my father." He growled softly turning back to her so called thrown sitting down. "Talk fast I make your peasants uneasy." He scoffed curling his tail around his hoofs. Chrysalis took her seat and started to speak about her strategy and his part in the whole thing.

Danny was panting heavily his wings quivering softly as he rose. "I-I don-don't think I-I'm a heavy flyer…" He grumbled as his ears fell back. "Ya that was kind of sad…" Stated Scootaloo who got a sour look from Sweetie belle and Applebloom. "What?! It's true…" Danny stood and sighed, "Can we just move on I'm getting tired and am hurting from walking on three hoofs." He stated softly only to get Scootaloo to smile. "Why don't you just fly around instead of walking then?" She asked. Danny sighed softly and looked down. "I-I was locked up so long I don't know how to fly with my wings very well. I mean look at this I can't keep up the pace in order to fly yet…" He mumbled causing Scootaloo to back off. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Danny quickly spoke up. "It's fine I'm free now and that's all that matters." He smiled, "Now let's go next is science right so let's do that." He chirped slowly moving along.

Sweetie belle and Applebloom walked behind Danny whispering to each other. "He actually opened up a little bit back there. Didn't he?" Sweetie belle asked Applebloom who spoke up. "Ya but I don't want to prod to much, he might lock back up."

Sweetie belle sighed, "We just have to wait till he's ready and except that he may never be." She sighed softly getting a cold chill down her spine when Danny looked back at the pair. "What are you two talking about back there?"

"Um nothing just what we are gonna do next. If the space program doesn't work out." She smiled trying to be sure of herself. He smiled and chirped, "I'm positive that space is my future I've always wanted that ever since I was young."

"Really?" Asked Sweetie belle now completely intrigued. "How do you know?" Danny smiled, "I just do it's what I've alway felt inside that it's my purpose." The trio looked at him a moment then smiled, "Then let's hurry up. I think it would be the best place to go then if you feel such a strong connection to it." She chirped smiling. "If it hurts to much to walk we can help you." She smiled but the thought of them helping him made him hurt worse. "No I think that's a bad idea I don't like being a burden and you guys are helping me already." He smiled softly his wings flapping lightly as he felt himself get flustered over it. He thought back to his ex-friends. "Um after that I kinda want to go back to twilight's home…" He mumbled softly now feeling a bit depressed. His gaze dropped as he looked at his hoofs a moment when his stomach let out a rather loud rumble and the trio smiled, "You getting hungry?" Danny blushed slightly and nodded, "Ya little bit. Um what do you guys have to eat around here?"

"We can go to sugarcube corner." Stated Applebloom. "Pinkiepie works there sometimes maybe they can give us a little to eat." She started to lead the way to the middle of town. Danny smiled, "Ok I could really go for something sweet."

Sweetie belle smiled, "Then it's the best place to go because everything there is sweet. It's the best bakery in town and maybe we can meet the babies pound and pumpkin cake." She smiled when Danny tilted his head. "Babies?"

"Ya they're a couple of trouble makers but they're super cute." Smiled Sweetie belle, "You'll love them they're so innocent." Danny smiled and started trotting after the group barely keeping up, "Ok I would love to meet them." He started to pant needing to concentrate on walking now.

Twilight sighed softly and rose. "I think we shouldn't prod him to much right now. But I think I should talk to him about speaking to someone about his problems so that it doesn't just build inside him till he explodes with anger and pain."

Rarity smiled, "I agree, I think that him placing his trust in someone would be good but after hearing that I don't think it should be anyone outside of our group." Rainbow dash nodded her agreement. "But who he doesn't really seem very open to any of us except." Her voice trailed off as everyone turned towards fluttershy. Everyone's gaze made her nervous and she looked down. "I-I can't I mean isn't there anyone else? Like Applejack or Luna maybe." She mumbled but it was already unanimous. She sighed softly and mumbled, "W-we can try it I guess." She smiled slightly nervous about it. "I can try tomorrow but he might not be ready to talk…"She mumbled softly.

Twilight smiled, "Sorry for putting you in this position. But we can't have his aggression growing because he's depressed." She sighed softly her ears folding back slightly. "I think that's everything for today. So I guess we should go make sure the girls haven't hurt him more huh." She smiled slowly stepping out of her seat.

Ceastial's eyes shot open and she loomed over the crystal ball a moment with a sigh the group was still talking. "Geez how long are they going to talk about this? I'm so sick of watching this…" it muttered softly with a growing sigh.

"What are they doing?" Called a female voice from the brew. "Have they made their move yet?" She asked slowly walking over.

"No but I think they will be soon judging by their conversation I think they're almost done. They've been talking for a long time and it looks like they're about to move out."

"Can you figure out what they're planning?" She asked staring into her brew which was almost done. "No I can't hear them at all. It's like they know they're being watched or something." Stated the specter who got a less than enthusiastic look from the Red pony. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from my old enemy."

Ceastial just sighed, "I never understand you… You're the Queen of ghost's you can't be scared of a little shadow...can you?" "Ceastial, It goes much deeper than that you just couldn't possibly understand so please don't try you'll just hurt yourself." Ceastial crossed its claws. "I think you're underestimating me. Maybe we should fight again." It grinned only to get an angered reaction. "Know your place ghost so long as I wear this amulet there is no way for you to rise against me and my power!" She snapped then growled, "Now bow." She scoffed making a point as the amulet glowed forcing the specter to the ground.

Ceastial growled but didn't resist the power of the amulet knowing it was pointless. Gritting its teeth it spoke out. "Yes my queen I'm sorry please forgive me." The queen growled and relaxed. "Just remember your place I don't like punishing ungrateful beasts. Now get back to work tell me when they're on the move." Ceastial bowed again and turned sighing heavily as it sat down with a pout.

 **That seems like a nice place to stop hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I didn't mind fuck anyone to badly. Enjoy please leave a comment if you can ^^**


	22. author's note 4

_**I'm so sorry for falling so far behind on this story I'm going through a lot and I've been unable to handle it. I'm trying to finish the chapter but I'm kinda getting tore up from every angle so please forgive me it will be up as soon as its done.**_


	23. Final authors note

_**Ok just so everyone know I will be updating soon but I will be going over past chapters first and making major changes that will more then likely end up with more detail and better grammar so it won't be right away but I promise I'll get the chapter posted as soon as I'm done updating each chapter Right now 1 and 2 are done so if you want to see the redone version it is up on the site go ahead and check them out I would appreciate if ppl could tell me if they see any errors as I am writing these at midnight on and can miss things. I thank everyone for their patience and promise better chapters in the future. ^^ Alos I will be replacing this note once I'm done with a new chapter along with all previous notes so the story can be read straight through. Again thanks for your patience. ^^**_


	24. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I did read the replies I hope this chapter helps get the images straight. Also one more thing Shadow doesn't have a cutie mark because he is half changeling. I would also like to give special thanks to everyone for being patient with me. Hopefully soon i will have everything back on a time crunch.^^**

Shadow stomped his hoof heavily on the ground. "You want me to What!" He huffed heavily, "There's no way i can get close enough for that, not after your last…" He was cut off quickly by Crystalis's sarcastic voice. "What are the big bad ponies too much for my Son?" She grinned watching as his expression changed. "I'm not your Son, You mud trotting troglodyte, and I never said it was too much I just don't think it's a good idea. Not after the mess you made last time." He grumbled then sighed, "Fine I'll do it but only if you do something for me. Once I do this get out of equestria forever." He growled turning and leaving before she could respond.

Chrysalis sighed before raising her voice. "Come my subjects!" With her words the few dozen members of her swarm that were left entered eager to hear her words. "Karma, Fang, and Bolt you go with Shadow I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't screw this up." She smiled stretching. The trio was the best fighters and most loyal members in her pack.

They nodded and followed the command exiting the cave swiftly and without question.

"It looksss like That Ssshadow fella issn't trusssted by mother." Stated bolt with an unusual hiss.

Shadow sighed and transformed into a light blue pegasus pony with a breeze as a cutie mark and a neon green mane. "Let's go we need to hurry." He spat watching as each one transformed into their favored pony form before going into town. "Alright now we all know the mission so let's hurry up and get this over with, the sooner this is done the better I will feel, with mother's promise in tow… I will not fail." He scoffed and proceed deep into the heart of Ponyville.

Danny Flopped on his bed , "God that trio is exhausting… and those Babies, They were so rambunctious." He smiled despite his complaints though. "But I did have a lot of fun. It's nice to be free again... " He chimed but the happiness vanished quickly as a thought crossed his head. **But you're still a freak a ghost half breed and when they find out they will want to punish you for your existence. Just like my family and the guys in white.** He felt his eyes well with tears. "Why can't I be normal all I want is to be normal." He walked over to his mirror and changed growing back his limb and losing his wings growing a horn. He looked himself up and down growled and placing his hoofs on the sink slamming a hoof into the mirror. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!" He screamed as tears dripped down his cheek. "I can't handle going through that again." He cried sitting down his head dropping as he changed back. "I will always be a freak of nature thanks to my warped luck."

Slowly walking back over to the bed he sighed looking at the window. "Maybe since it's so late maybe I can go for a flight. It will help me clear my head." He smiled weakly walking back inside he left a note on his desk and transformed shooting out the window not wanting to take the chance that someone would see him. Danny smiled flying through the air at full speed the full moon lighting up his bright snow white hair making him seem like he is glowing. The feeling of the wind whipping through his hair and across his back in what seemed to be fresh air made him feel happy. "This feels so nice he chimed doing several loop de loops bursting through several clouds. After receiving a few satisfying pops he landed skidding to a halt. He laughed softly and dropped down breathing heavily. He hadn't flown free like that in years, He started laughing rolling in the grass. "It's so nice to be free again after so long, I never want to go through that again." He smiled but his happiness was interrupted by a light cough making Danny jump up and tremble. "Who's there?" He growled softly trying to conceal his fear.

Spike smiled and walked out of the shadow. "Hey it's just me." He smiled walking over to Danny stopping a few feet away. "Sp-I mean who are you?" He stated hoping Spike hadn't seen him change. Spike smiled, "You can drop the act Danny I know it's you. But don't worry I won't tell." He chirped placing a paw over his heart. "It's a spike promise." Spike watched Danny a moment seeing how he would react.

Danny trembled, "Y-you know b-but I… You can't. I can't. You can't make me go back." He stated feeling his eyes burn with forced away tears. "Please I don't want to lose my freedom not again." He stated softly. Spike smiled and rubbed his back. "Hey I won't tell. I know you want it to stay a secret." He chirped laying down on the grass looking up at the sky.

"So how did the space program work out for you?" He asked tracing the stars with his eyes. He had never taken a good look at the night sky but it really was quite pretty. He watched waiting for Danny to calm down and sit next to him. After a few moments Danny realised Spike didn't freak and sat down wearily. "I-it went well I had several good ideas and they want me to join there team." He smiled weakly his ear flat against his skull as he watched Spike closely. "I love the stars but they're so different here." He mumbled softly looking down at his hoofs. "But they said since I don't have four hoofs I can't go to space… I would be a liability. They offered me a desk position." He shifted slightly, "I-I didn't want a desk position… Spike what do I do?" He mumbled softly looking at Spike. "C-can we talk more?" He shook his head and smiled, "Never mind we don't have too."

Spike smiled, "We can talk whenever you need too. I will be here to listen and I promise everything you say will be locked up tight in here." He chimed pointing to his head giving a reassuring smile. "After all we are friends."

Ceastial Shouted, "They're on the move mistress, They left to Ponyville and they have their target." it seethed as it's spirit overcasted a shadow over the crystal ball. It grabbed the ball and raced over to the female pony who was now bottling her brew with a scoff. "We must hurry, The boy must be prepared. Their isn't a moment to waste." The pair flew out of the room towards a glowing green entrance going through the exited deep in the everfree forest a three mile walk to ponyville. "Let us go It's still late here so we can handle this before anyone wakes. They pair took off into the night sky. The moon lighting up their silhouettes as they flew at full speed leaving no trace of themselves as they left.

 _ **Alright now we're getting somewhere with the story moving forwards enjoy ^^ Please leave me a response.**_


	25. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **Alright sorry again for the wait guys but heres another chapter I hope you enjoy I'm a little depressed so sorry if it reflects in this. Also this chapter I'm doing a little differently tell me what you think and if you don't like it I'll go back I'm just experimenting.-Luffy**_

Danny was laying next to spike looking at the stars with a small frown. "Y-you really promise not to tell?" He mumbled softly looking at spiked through desperate eyes. He was about to open his mouth again to speak when spike interrupted. "Look Danny I'm not going to tell if you don't want me too. But just so you know no one here will hurt you. You won't have to suffer like you did in the past.

Danny's head shot up. "Y-you don't know how I suffered and you'll never know!" He snapped but the look on Spike's face told him to back down. Danny sighed slightly and mumbled, "s-sorry I just I…" He gritted his teeth finding it hard to speak as he choked up. Spike smiled, "It's fine." He wanted to say something to him about what Luna told them but he quickly realized that would be a bad idea seeing as Danny was a little emotionally unstable. "Danny don't you trust me?"

I looked at Spike for a long moment thinking. **I I don't know if I should. I want too. but what if I end up in chains again because of it.** I sat there thinking when I saw Spike wave his hand in front of my face. "You all there?" He asked causing me to look at him and smile. "I'ma be honest Spike I don't know if I should trust you or anyone for that matter. Trusting you would mean I would need to let go of everything that happened and I just I don't know if I can."

Spike looked at him a moment before smiling. "Danny your secrets are yours to give or keep. I'm not going to force you to tell me if you don't want too."

Danny smiled and hugged him. "thanks spike I appreciate that." he chimed before looking up.

He squinted his eyes and looked into the darkness as a figure appeared in the distance then another. He looked at Spike. "Hey? Do you see that?" He asked pointing to the figure that soon turned into two heading straight for them.

Spike squinted just as they came into full view and Danny's ghost sense went off causing him to jump up and growl to spike. "Get out of sight Spike this might get dangerous." Spike nodded at Danny and huffed, "Don't have to tell me twice." He ran off to get help as the two ponies landed and Danny watched the pair closely.

"Hello Danny Phantom." Chimed the strange pony who was standing before him. They seemed to be arguing something just before they dropped before him.

Ceastial Scoffed, "I don't see why I have to be a stupid pony." He growled his frustration just before landing and the stranger whispered. "To not frighten him now quiet."

"H-how do you know my name?" Asked Danny growling slightly his horn glowing as he stood ready to attack when Ceastial grunted and shot him with a light green beam causing him to turn back and fall over from his missing leg.

Now it was laughing hysterically until the other pony let out a low growl and stopped a foot shouting. "Enough Ceastial." Her words spooked Both it and Danny. She then turned and spoke. "Look there isn't much time." She said as Danny corrected himself He stood firmly on three legs now confused. "I Don't understand Time for what? And how did you do that and why do you know me?" He growled trying to hide his fear as She spoke. "Look I can't answer your questions now. There isn't time. The princess is in trouble. You have to save her before it's to late. I will give you the answers you seek after.

Danny Growled, "And what I'm just supposed to accepted it? HOW DO I KNOW YOUR TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" He shouted trying to figure out who this was and if she's good or bad. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME AND YOUR TELLING ME TO TRUST YOU?"

His words struck into Ceastial and the see through pony changed its power getting out of hand as it seethed. "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION OUR QUEEN!" When it transformed it smashed Danny under its claws. "APOLOGIZE YOU WORM!"

Danny was having a hard time breathing from both shock and fear as he tried to focus enough to go intangible When it didn't work he coughed out an I'm sorry.

Just as he said it the strange red and blue pastel pony Shouted. "ENOUGH WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" With her words she was followed by an intense light that threw Ceastial against the ground holding it there. "LOOK JUST GO TO THE PRINCESSES! I'll explain everything when the time comes." She scoffed before setting off again dragging away an angry spirit with her.

Danny scrambled up when the large body flew off him and they both left.. Danny left alone once again decided it would be better to head back and check at least. Maybe princess Twilight or Luna are in trouble after all.

He started running back when a loud boom echoed through the woods. The after shock sending him spiraling down the hill right in front of the castle Just as Spike came out shouting, "THEY GOT THE PRINCESS THEY KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESSES! TWILIGHT!" He shouted reaching up as Twilight was taken away with Luna by air being chased by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy but both of them were thrown off course by two heavy flyers who were making a tornado as a distraction.

It was small but destructive. Danny was in awe as he realized everything that was happening before him his body shaking as he shot up spread his wings and tried to fly. Forgetting himself he could only stare. "L-luna g-gone? B-but…" He was slapped back to reality by Spike but tears were rolling down his cheeks as he realized the one who had saved him was gone and he did nothing to help." He slammed a hoof in the dirt and screamed out in shear anger as he turned and took off right into the tornado ramming into the only Changeling keeping it afloat now. The head butt knocked it out and sent it down to the dirt without any mercy it slammed into the ground tearing up a wing.

Once that was dealt with Danny flew after the group even though they were long gone. He flew until the sun was high in the sky and he couldn't even feel his power causing him to fall from the sky.

 **I would also like to say My labtop broke and I can only type at the library and i have only an hour to work there at a time. So I couldn't get it done right away. I do hope you like this chapter its starting to pick up. ^^**


	26. authors notes

**I'm sorry new chapter are taking so long to make. My labtop is broken so I have to wright this chapter at the library and I only had a limited amount of time for 5 stories. I also wanted to ask all of my followers willing to help me to go here trans-ftm-surgery-fund if you want to know more about why i haven't been posting and having severe depression read my profile.**

 **-Luffy out**


End file.
